Back to the Past
by marauderslily
Summary: Hermione must fight time to save the one she loves, but can Ron deal with how her feelings are? What about the children they have? Is Ron the father? Remus LupinHermione Weasley, Ron WeasleyHermione Weasley, Harry PotterGinny Weasley completed
1. In the Great Hall

Back to The Past

Chapter 1: In The Great Hall

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch with the rest of the Gryffindor students. "So, when _is_ the next Quidditch match?" Hermione asked. Hermione was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Ron and Harry. "Not for a couple of days. I think I need to call everyone and tell them that there is practice tonight." Harry said. Hermione looked at Ron. "Dear, are you going to finish your kidney steak pie?" she asked. "No, you can have it." Ron said.

Ever since their sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron have been going out. Harry was thinking of when Ginny had asked him out last year. Ron always hated to see his little sister in love with someone. He always disapproved. Hermione on the other hand, was kind enough to deal with Ron and ask him out. Harry looked down the table and saw Ginny.

"Ginny, can you come here?" he called. Ginny got up from the table and walked down by Harry. "What is it?" she asked. "Will you go out with me?" he said. "Harry, I'm _so_ sorry. Remember when I asked you out last year and you said no? Well, I better say the same. Anyway, I better get back down there because Luna and I are talking. Bye." Ginny said, and walked away.

Ron sat there staring at Ginny. _I wonder what Hermione will say when I ask her to marry me_, Ron thought. Ginny sat down by Luna and they began to talk. "So, what about that Quidditch practice?" Hermione's voice came. Harry jerked back from zoning. "Hmm?" he said. "When are you going to _grow up_, Harry? You always dream about Cho, but she asked you to leave her alone. Tell Ginny how you feel. Well, must be off to the library." Hermione picked up her bag and left. _Chicks_. Ron muttered.

Ron got up from the table and walked down to Ginny. They began to talk. After five minutes, Ron came back. Harry stared at him. "What did you tell her?" Harry asked. "He told me that you are willing to go out with me and would like to apologize for being a jerk last year. I'm sorry, Harry. I knew you loved me, but not that much." Ginny's voice said. "Yeah. I was a jerk, _wasn't _I?" Harry said. "Yes you were. Now, will you, Harry Potter, go out with me?" Ginny asked. "With my life." Harry said.

"Happy now? God mate. If you ask me, your a big pain." Ron said. Harry gave Ron the _your-one-true-idiot _look. "So, when is the next Quidditch practice?" Ginny asked. Ginny too was on the Gryffindor team. "Tonight. Spread the news around." Harry said. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for kissing." said a sleek voice. Harry and Ginny turned and saw Professor Snape standing there. "Follow me, Potter and Weasley." Snape said.


	2. Snape's Office

Chapter 2: Snape's Office

Harry and Ginny got up and followed Snape into his office. "Sit." Snape pointed at two desks. Harry sat in one and Ginny sat in one. "Do you know what I do to people who kiss?" Snape asked. "No, but you can tell us, _Snivellus_." Harry said back in a nasty voice. "Don't you dare call me that again, Mister Potter." Snape said. "Oh. So, do you like Snivellus or do you like Snivelly?" Harry said. "You call me that again, and you'll pay for that. Don't go acting noble like your godfather and father because it won't keep you out of trouble." Snape said, smirking.

Ginny sat in her chair listening to Harry and her Professor bickering at each other. "Hem hem." she said. Harry and Snape continued to argue. "Sonorus." she said quietly. Her voice came from low to high. "SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!" she yelled. Snape looked from the red face Harry, to Ginny. "Quietus." Ginny said. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for yelling at a teacher. You can go back to lunch, Potter and Weasley." Snape said.

Harry stared at Ginny. He leaned over to her and whispered, "You go back. I need to talk to him." Snape looked at them. "Detention for a week both of you." he said. "Uh, Snivellus. I think your wrong cause a marauder never gets detention for whispering something. You're the one that said that last year." Harry pointed out. "I-I, your wrong. No. Now, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Snape yelled at the top of his lungs.


	3. Locker Rooms

Chapter 3: The Locker Rooms

Harry and Ginny walked out the door and sat at Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron were sitting there. "What's up, you two?" Ron asked. "Ron, that is none of our business. So, what is up with you two?" Hermione said. Ron looked at her. "Didn't I _just _say that?" Ron asked. "Yeah, but I made my point." Hermione said. "Ron, nose out. You don't _always_ have to know about my love life." Ginny replied.

Harry sat there ignoring the both of them. Ginny always pointed out that Ron can be a prat. _At lease I'm the Headboy here_, Harry thought. _Will you two please shut up_, Hermione thought. "Will you two _please _shut your mouths?" Harry blurted out. Ginny and Ron stopped argueing and stared at Harry. "What did you say?" Ginny said. "Uh, nothing." Harry replied. "He told you two to sh..." "I told you two to quiet down." Harry said, finishing Hermione's sentence.

Ginny and Ron looked at Harry weirdly. "Quidditch practice anyone?" Hermione asked. "Sure. Come on." Harry said. "Hold on. You two aren't _going_ anywhere. Hermione, you're my girlfriend. You're going to stay. Harry, assemble the Quidditch team." Ron said. "_Sonorus_." Ginny said, pointing her wand at Harry's throat. "GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH PRACTICE!" Harry's voice echoed. Three people at the end of the table stood up and walked toward them. "_Quietus_." Ginny said, pointing her wand back at Harry's throat.

Colin Creevey, Lavendar Brown, and Pavarti Patil were standing next to Harry. "Follow me, people." Harry said. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione followed everyone out of the hall. "Locker rooms!" Harry shouted. People went over to their lockers and changed into scarlet and yellow robes. Harry grabbed his _Firebolt_. Ron and Ginny rode a _Cleansweep Seven_. Hermione rode a _Firebolt_ too. Colin, Lavendar, and Pavarti all rode _Nimbus Two Thousand and Threes_. "Okay! To the field!" Harry shouted again, noticing that everyone was ready. "Wait! I'm not ready!" Pavarti shouted.

Harry decided to show everyone the plans. He didn't want to, but Pavarti is so slow. "Ginny, you know what to do. Ron, go get in your keeper position. Pavarti, Colin, go grab the ball crate. Hermione, go get Pavarti and tell her we will be waiting." Harry ordered. Everyone obeyed his orders. Hermione walked past Ron _slowly_. When Ron walked away, Hermione snuck over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck." she whispered. "You too, cute bunny." Harry whispered back.

Harry walked out the door and onto the field. Everyone was in their positions. "Where's my girlfriend, Harry!" Ron yelled. "Getting Lavendar, Ron!" Harry replied. Hermione and Lavendar walked out the doors. They were both whispering. Ron flew down to Hermione and lifted her off her feet. He sat her on his broom and flew her into the sky. "This is so _romantic_, Ron." she said. "Thanks." Ron said, turning red.


	4. The Practice That Sucked

Chapter 4: The Practice That Sucked

Hermione jumped off Ron's broom. She wasn't scared of falling sixty feet in the air. She grabbed the handle of her broom and swung her leg over it. She stopped in midair. Harry was now by her. "Are you always that brave?" he asked. "No, just trying to be." Hermione replied, smiling. "Okay. Are you sure that nothing is wrong?" Harry asked. "Yeah. I'm prettysure." Hermione replied, trying to show a big smile. "What do you mean '_pretty_' sure?" Harry asked. "It's nothing, Harry. Just nothing." Hermione replied. She then flew off into the distance.

Harry dived and then slowed down when he came close to the ground. He hopped off his broom and opened the ball crate. Inside were three balls. Hermione came speeding toward him. He passed her the quaffle. Lavendar and Pavarti took the two beater's clubs. Colin sat there. Harry let out the snitch. Ginny and Colin were chasers and so was Hermione. Harry was seeker. Lavendar and Pavarti were beaters and Ron was keeper.

"Begin!" Harry yelled. Everyone knew their jobs. Harry got back on his broom and took off for the snitch. He caught it every second. He watched as Ron went for the quaffle. Instead of catching it, it hit him in the nose and mouth. It was Hermione who threw the quaffle. "Sorry Ron." she called and zoomed toward him. She got out her wand and said, "_Deletrius._" The blood kept coming out though. "Someone rush him to the hospital wing!" Ginny shouted. Hermione let go of Ron and he began to fall to the ground. He fell for what seemed like forever. Harry went into a dive and grabbed Ron's robes.

"Hermione, what were_ you_ thinking!" Harry shouted, when he caught Ron. He pulled him onto his broom and landed on the ground. "I wasn't." she said tearfully. She took a dive to the ground and hopped off her broom. She ran to the locker room and stayed in there. Ron was lying on the ground. Everyone was on the ground crouched next to him. "What _happened_ here?" said a nasty voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins. "Did the mudblood's lover get hurt?" he said, snickering along with everyone else. "Leave him alone." Ginny said. "Well, better make him feel better. _Crucio_!" Draco said. "_Progeto_." Harry said. Malfoy's spell bounced off the shield and back at him. He began to scream. When he stopped screaming, Ginny took out her wand. "_Don't you dare lay another wand on my brother_, Malfoy." Ginny said. _What a wonderful girl_, Harry thought. "Is that the best you got?" Malfoy said, smirking.

Harry was looking at Ron. "Actually Malfoy, there's more of us." said a girl's voice. Harry turned and saw Luna, Dennis, Neville, Dean, and Seamus with their wands pointing at the Slytherin team. "Luna." Harry said. "What were you saying, Malfoy?" Seamus said. "Oh look. It's Potter's backup." Malfoy said. "_Furnunculus_." Luna said. Malfoy began to get boils all over the place. He ran into the Slytherin locker room and stayed there. So did the rest of his team.

The bludgers came pelting toward Lavendar and Pavarti. Harry saw them and got his wand out. _What spell? Oh, what's that bloody spell_? Harry thought. It came down and hit both of them on the head. They fell to the ground and layed unconscious. The bludgers bounced back up into the air and swayed around. Ginny and Colin stood there wondering what to do. Again the bludgers came down and hit them both. Harry got out his wand and said "_Impedimenta._"

The two bludgers slowed down. _Well, I found the spell after learning it last year_, Harry thought. He swung his leg over his broom and kicked from the ground. He grabbed the slow bludgers and flew back to the ground. He put them into the crate and wondered where the snitch was. "_Accio snitch_." he said. A little golden ball came zooming into his hand. All the balls were now put away. _What am I going to do_? Harry thought. Luna, Dennis, Neville, Seamus, and Dean stood there.

"What do you want us to do?" Luna asked, couriously. "Well, we can take these five up to the castle for a start." Harry said. "Where's Hermione?" Seamus asked. Harry had known that Seamus liked Hermione a lot. He even asked her out last year. "She's in the locker room, but you might want to leave her to me. You five..." Harry said, pointing at the five of them. "can conjure stretchers." Harry said. "_Ferula_." said all five voices. Stretchers appeared, and everyone levitated them onto them. "Come to the hospital wing when your done." Seamus said, and they all walked back up to the castle.


	5. Hermione and Harry's Talk

Chapter 5: Hermione and Harry's Talk

Harry walked to the locker room. His wand in one hand and his and Hermione's broom in another. He opened the door and walked inside. Hermione sat there on the bench by her locker.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, 'mione." Harry said, taking his gear off. "Don't talk to me. I have nothing to say to you or Ron. I hate you both no matter what you say." Hermione said. Harry put his broom in his locker and sat down by Hermione. He leaned toward her and kissed her lips. She backed off. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, very loud. Harry backed away. "I'll be going now." he said sternly.

Hermione sat there and watched as he headed for the exit door. "Wait." she said. Harry turned around. "Why wait? Your acting like a prat just because I yelled at you." Harry said. "I know. I guess I deserved it though. Ron is my boyfriend and I should care about him. And I do, but I don't show it very well." Hermione said, trying to hold a tear back. "It's okay, Hermione. People do crazy things when they're in love. I learned the hard way with Cho." Harry pointed out.

Hermione sat there listening to every word Harry said as he continued. Harry explained detail by detail. "Is that why Cho always yelled at you because you always said that you loved me more than her? " Hermione asked, when Harry finished. "That's _exactly_ why she why she yelled at me. Although, she was always crying either way too." Harry said. "Does that finish our talk then? Cause I think I understand now." Hermione asked. "If you understand, then sure. Our talk is over if you want it to be." Harry said. "Thanks Harry. I knew we were friends to be." Hermione said. She leaned on Harry and kissed his lips.

Harry sat there and enjoyed her tender kiss. When she let go, Harry stared at her. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with me?" Hermione whispered. "Sure. Shall we head up to the castle?" Harry said. "Okay. But first I need to get these bloody robes off." Hermione said. "Here. Let me help." Harry offered. Hermione stood there and let him take her robes off. _I wonder what Ron will say, _Hermione thought. _Luckly Ron isn't here or else I might get yelled at, _Harry thought.

Harry and Hermione stood there for five minutes staring at each other. "Shall we go now?" Harry asked. "If you want." Hermione said in the sweetest voice. They linked arms and walked up to the castle.


	6. Hermione's Pensieve

Chapter 6: Hermione's Pensieve

Hermione had just got out of her Pensieve remembering what she saw. She was now an Auror at the age of fourty two. It had been twenty eight years since she saw all her friends from their seventh year. Ron had broken his nose because of her. Harry and Ginny were happily married after Ginny gradurated Hogwarts. Seamus and Dean were head of the Auror's Headquarters. Ron was happily married to Hermione. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all were Aurors. Whatever happened to Luna, Colin, Dennis, Neville, Lavendar, and Pavarti were mysterious.

Hermione sat at her desk reading the _Daily Phophet_.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's Bodies Found in London."

"Mister Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's bodies were found on August eighteenth in London Park. A muggle by the name of Brian Fressis found both bodies lying there unconsious. "They layed there with their eyes wise open. It's suprising neither were dead." the muggle said to the _Daily Phophet _earlier that day. Both Mister Potter and Weasley are in St. Margos both on breathing mechines. If you have any information on either of these people, please contact the minister at once. The story continues on pages 7, 8, and 9."

Hermione sat the newspaper down and looked at her picture of Ron and her wedding. She couldn't believe that Ron and Harry had been hurt. _Harry and Ron were just at work yestreday, _Hermione thought. She got up from her desk and walked out to the front desk. Seamus and Dean were standing behind it talking. "I can't believe it happened to the best Aurors in our year. I don't know how we're going to replace them." Seamus was saying to Dean.

Hermione stood there. "Um, Dean, Seamus, can I talk to you?" she said. "Sure, what is it?" Seamus said. "I just came out of my office after reading the _Daily Phophet_, and do you know what hospital room Harry and Ron are in?" she asked. "No, but you can take the day off if you would like." Dean said. "May I?" she asked. "Certainly. Ron is your husband and Harry is your friend. Go ahead and take the day off. How about the rest of the week?" Seamus asked. "Okay." Hermione said, and she disapparated off to St. Margos.


	7. Harry and Ron in St Margo's

Chapter 7: Harry and Ron in St. Margo's

When Hermione arrived at the hospital, she walked up to the front desk. A lady with red hair was sitting behind it. "May I help you?" the lady asked, without looking up. "Yes. Can you tell me where Mister Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's room..." Hermione started to say, but the lady interrupted. "Room 16b. First floor and on the left. Are you..." The lady looked up at Hermione. "Oh my god. Hermione!" said the lady. "Mrs.Weasley?" Hermione said. "My dear. God Ron talks about you a lot. Come on. I'll take you to his room." Mrs.Weasley said.

Hermione and Mrs.Weasley walked down the hallway. They came to a hault infront of a door. The sign said, 'Mister Potter and Weasley' Hermione walked in. She heard Ron's voice. "That stupid Rita Skeeter. Always changes things around. I thought Hermione had a talk to her." Hermione went farther in and saw her husband on one bed and her best friend on the other. Ron and Harry stared at her. "Hermione!" Ron and Harry said. She ran over to them and hugged them both.

After a long talk about what happened, Hermione finally talked. "I've missed you guys for so long. Oh, and Harry, Remus Lupin should be here soon." Just then, a loud crack made a sound inside the room. In the doorway stood Remus Lupin. "Hello all. How are you?" he asked, shaking hands. "Dreamy." Hermione said in an awe voice. "What?" Remus said. "Oh, I mean, great." she said, correcting her mistake. "Good. Just came to check on my pals. It's nice that I can trust you guys and girls to be cool. Sirius wouldn't have said that. Well, I got to go because I got to get back to work. Bye." Remus said and disapparated.

Hermione got up from her chair and walked over to Ron's bed and sat down. "What's this '_dreamy_' thing about Remus, Hermione?" Ron asked. "Well, I just like him. Can't I like our ex-teacher?" she said. "Yes. Ron, she's got a point." Harry said. "Yeah. Well, I got to go and pick up Victoria. She's at the daycare. Elinor, Madeline, Caroline, Jack, and Samantha will be home from school soon. So, I got to get going." Hermione said. "Hermione, I thought that we only had Victoria?" Ron asked. "Well Mister I'm-gone-all-the-time, you wouldn't know about the other _five _children because I had them every time you left for work. You haven't got to see them in seven years. What did you expect? Get married to Krum and have ten to fifteen kids?" she said. "What! You got married again and didn't tell me! Hermione!" Ron yelled.

Harry sat on his bed ignoring them. Another loud crack and Ginny appeared in the room. "Ginny." Harry said. "Ginny!" Ron and Hermione said. "Hello. Hi honey." Ginny said, walking over to Harry and kissing him. "When will you guys be home?" she asked. "In a week." said a lady's voice. "Mum!" Ginny screamed and hugged her mother. "Where's Luke and Skyler at?" Hermione asked. "At school. I got to go pick up Edith and Emma at the daycare. Want to go with me?" Ginny asked. "Sure." Hermione said. They kissed their husbands good-bye and disapparated.


	8. Hermione and Ginny

Chapter 8: Hermione and Ginny

Hermione and Ginny arrived in London Daycare in Diagon Alley. Edith,

Emma, and Victoria were sitting outside with their bags at their sides. They walked up to them. "What wrong, Victoria?" Hermione asked. "The teacher called me a sloot mummy." the little girl said. "What's wrong with you, Emma and Edith?" Ginny asked. "The stupid, idiot, and slimy hairball teacher called us brats." the one little girl asked. "And the teacher called us, mummy, I can't say it." the other one said. "Say it sweety." Ginny encouraged. "She said that only little hellians make a lot of noise." the little girl said. "Did she really?" Ginny asked. They nodded.

Hermione and Ginny told the girls to stay, while they went and talked to the teacher. Inside was an old women with black glasses and orange hair. "I demand that you not call my children brats or hellians." Ginny said, in a rude way. "What do you mean?" said the lady. "I mean..." Ginny started to say, but Hermione interrupted. "Excuse her. We're here because a lady was rude to our children. Can you tell us who works with four and five year olds?" Hermione asked in a nice way.

The old lady got up and walked into a backroom. She then came back with a young lady with brown hair. "Lavendar?" Ginny and Hermione whispered under their breath. "You must be Miss Potter and Weasley? I'm Miss Finnigan. It's nice to see you both. May I help you?" she asked. "Yes. Um, earlier today, three little girls were dropped off here. When we got here just now, they said that the teacher called them names. Is this true, Lavendar?" Hermione asked. "How did you know my name?" Lavendar asked. "Cause you loved Seamus Finnigan for a long time. Nobody could forget." Ginny said.

Lavendar stared at both of them like they were crazy. The old lady sat back down in her chair and began to sew. Lavendar just stood there watching the lady. Ginny and Hermione decided to speak. "Lavendar, we just want to know if you said or did anything bad to our children." Hermione asked. Lavendar zoned back into focus. "Yes it's true. I only said it cause they were causing bad things to happen. I didn't know they were _your_ kids." Lavendar said. "Okay. So, is it settled that you will be nice to our children? My children and Hermione's children do _take _after their father you know." Ginny said. "Yes. I promise to take them in." Lavendar said, gleefully. "Thanks Lav. Now, have you heard from any other wizarding friends?" Hermione asked, courisously.

Chapter 9: The Fight

Hermione and Ginny left the Daycare at two thirty and went to King's Cross to pick up the others. They went through barrier nine and ten. The Hogwart's Express pulled up. Two brown wavey hair girls got off. Then, one black haired boy that had very untidy hair got off. Last but not least, two wavy orange haired girls got off with one orange haired boy and another orange haired boy with untidy hair.

Hermione ran over to the two brown haired girls and the orange haired boy

and two orange haired girls."Mum, what are you doing here alone?" said one of the orange haired girls. "I'm here to pick you up silly. Sorry dad couldn't make it, but you probably know about all that." Hermione said. "Yeah, we know the story. No need to repeat it. Are we going to see dad and Uncle Harry?" the orange haired boy asked. "Yes, but later. Right now we're going to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house." Hermione said.

Ginny was talking with her children when Hermione walked over. "Ready?" Hermione asked. "Yes we are." Ginny replied. Hermione called over some taxi cabs and they took off for Godric's Hollow. "Mum, can I go to the library?" Victoria asked. "What do you think, Tori?" said another of the brown haired girls. "Madeline! How dare you speak to your little sister like that. You better not say that again. You apologize." Hermione said. "No mum. I'm tired of this. You baby our little sister, but when we were little you said no to _everything_. You babyed Billy, Kalob, Fred, and Hailor. But did you baby us? No." Madeline said. "You're grounded. And for saying that about your older brothers, you'll deal with your dad when he gets home." Hermione said. The rest of their ride home was silent.


	9. Madeline and The Escape

Chapter 10: Madeline and The Escape

They got to Godric's Hollow and got out infront of a four story house. Two of four looked like magic was added on. Everyone got out of the cabs and walked into the house. Hermione grabbed Madeline by the back of her robes. "As for you, your going to sit in the living room and wait for your father to get here and see what he does." Hermione said. Madeline sat on the couch with her wand in her right hand. "Don't you _dare_ yell at me again mother." she said, pointing her wand at Hermione.

"_Accio wand_." said a guy's voice. Hermione turned and saw Harry and Ron standing behind her. Ron seemed to have his daughter's wand in his hand. "You will not get this back till school." Ron said, with a tone of anger in his voice. Hermione stood there staring at Ron and Harry. "Where's Ginny?" Harry asked. "In the kitchen getting lunch." Hermione said. "Daddy!" said Emma and Edith. They ran to Harry and he scooped them up into his arms. Ron had his wand out pointing at Madeline. "You are grounded from going anywhere and seeing the Quidditch Cup." Ron said, and he left to go upstairs.

"I'm here." said another voice. Remus was standing in the doorway. Hermione dropped her wand and ran over to him. "Remus!" she said. "Did you miss me that much?" Remus asked. "Yes I did. Come in and sit down." Hermione said, guestering at the couch. Remus sat down by Madeline. "And how is Madeline today?" he asked her. "Grounded." she said. She got up from the couch and walked to the staircase. "Where are you going?" Harry asked. "To my room." she said, smirking. She climbed the stairs and walked into her room.  
_I hate mum and dad. They always spoil the little ones. Then Uncle Lupin shows up and talks to me. I just want to scream_, Madeline thought. She walked over to her window and sat on the bench. She stared out it. _I wonder what it's lke running loose in London?_ she thought. She grabbed her muggle backpack and put her Gryffindor robes in it. _I'm thirteen years old and tired of this. Mum and dad need to grow up._ she thought. Her window magically burst open and she climbed down the tree. When she got near the bottom, she stopped to peer into the living room window. _Talking to Uncle Lupin. They always do. Then mum goes and sleeps with him. Mum never told dad and then dad just ignores how much she loves our uncle, not him. _Madeline thought.

She walked down the sidewalk and turned the corner. Without turning around, she walked down the road and into the next street. Meanwhile back at the house, Hermione was sitting on the couch talking to Remus. "Remus, I don't know if I should tell Ron about us. I love Ron with everything in the world, but I love you too. Billy, Fred, Kalob, and Hailor are all grown up and are yours, but I haven't told them or Ron that. What do I do?" Hermione said. "You're going to have to tell him soon. I'll tell him if you want me to." Remus said. "No. I'll do it." Hermione said. "You _have_ to tell him soon." Remus said.

Harry and Ginny sat in the kitchen talking. Emma, Edith, Skyler, and Luke were in their room playing Monopoly. "Hermione and Ron are having problems, Harry. What are we going to do?" Ginny asked. Harry knew Hermione and Ron well enough to figure things out. "We got to let them solve it this time. They know what to do." Harry said firmly. Remus and Hermione sat on the couch kissing. Ron was in his room. Harry got up from his chair in the kitchen and walked into the living room. "Hermione, are..." Harry stared at the sight of his best friend and his father's best friend. "Harry!" Hermione said, noticing Harry was standing there watching them.

Chapter 11: You Can't Tell Ron

Harry was staring at Remus with shock. "Does Ron know, Hermione?" Harry said quietly. "No Harry. I got to tell him. If I can't live here, I'll move to the U.S. But Harry, I _love_ Ron." Hermione said. "I know you do. But, Ron needs to know the truth." Harry said. "He's _absolutely _right, you know." Remus said. "What do you think Ron will do? Worse of _all_, what do _you_ think he's going to say." Hermione said. "What will I say if I knew you loved Remus? I'd say that you are _way_ too young for him." Ron's voice came.

Harry, Remus, and Hermione turned and saw Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione turned back around and put her head in her hands. Harry and Remus were still staring at Ron. "Ron, I never went to interfer. I was just there for Hermione when she needed me. She needed another friend." Remus said. "I know the truth, Remus. You don't need to tell me. Hermione, can we talk?" Ron asked her polietly. "Go with Ron, Hermione." Harry said. Hermione followed Ron upstairs.

"What's going on dear?" Ron asked. "Nothing Ron. I feel really bad though. I got to tell you the truth Ron, but I think the truth will go the wrong way." Hermione said. "Hermione, I do want to know the truth. I don't care if you make it up. I want to know." Ron said. "I can't tell you Ron." Hermione said. "Bloody hell Hermione. I don't care no more. If you don't tell me, I will put a powerful memory charm on you." Ron said, with a tone of anger in his voice. "I refuse to tell." Hermione said. Hermione ran into her room and locked the door behind her. "OPEN UP, HERMIONE!" Ron shouted, pounding on the door. Hermione lay on her bed crying with her face buried in the pillows.

Harry and Remus sat on the couch listening to the arguement. "HERMIONE, OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BUST IT DOWN!" Ron shouted. "RON, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Harry yelled up the stairs. Ron came down the stairs in an instant. "What?" Ron said. "You need to listen to Remus. He will tell you every little detail. If you don't listen, you _will _regret it." Harry said. Ron sat at the end of the couch and stared at Remus. "Talk." Ron said. Remus began to talk.

Harry went disapparated upstairs to Hermione and Ron's room. He knocked on the door. No answer came. "It's Harry, Hermione." Harry said. Hermione waved her wand and the door unlocked. "What do you want?" Hermione said. "I want to talk to you. Remus is talking to Ron. Ginny!" Harry yelled. Ginny appeared at his side. "Watch Ron and Remus." he said. Ginny disapparated back to the living room. "Hermione, will you please listen to me?" Harry said. "Please talk." Hermione said. Jack knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Harry asked. "Jack. Uncle Harry, can I talk to mum real quick?" Jack asked. "Okay. Only for a few minutes." Harry said opening the door.

Jack walked in and saw his mother sitting on her bed. "What is it, Jack dear?" Hermione asked. "Who's our daddy?" Jack asked. "I can't tell you that. Why don't you and the others go to the ice cream shop on the corner?" Hermione said. "Okay, but mum, we don't got any money." Jack said. "Here's twenty dollars. Now, can you leave so Uncle Harry and I can talk?" Hermione asked. Jack gave his mom a kiss and left. "That was smart." Harry said, locking the door again. "Continue." Hermione said. Harry continued to talk.

Ron and Remus were sitting on the couch argueing. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE. I LOVE HER AND THAT IS THAT!" Ron yelled. "There is no need to yell Ron. I'm sitting right here." Remus said. "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHERE YOU'RE SITTING. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SLEEP WITH HERMIONE!" Ron continued to shout. "Ron! Cool your jets!" Ginny said. Ron talked quieter. "I want you out of my house and out of my life. I've waited too long to say this." Ron said. "_Excuse me_, but this is Harry's parents house. This does not belong to you." Remus said. "It certainly does so. I make the payments too you know." Ron said. Harry and Hermione came downstairs.

"_Sonorus_." Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at Harry's throat. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Harry yelled. Everyone stared at him. "I'll be going." Remus said. "Oh no you won't." Ron said, pointing his wand at Remus's heart. "_Quietus_." Hermione said. "Kill me if you want Ron. You will regret it if you do." Remus said. "Ron, no!" Hermione screamed. She reached in her robes and pulled her wand out. "_Accio Wand_!" she shouted. Ron's wand flew out of his hands and into hers. "I'll kill him with my bare hands then." Ron said, and he flung hisself onto Remus.

Harry ran over to Ron and grabbed his robes. Ron pulled Harry in and began to hit him. "_Stupefy_!" Ginny and Hermione's voice came. Harry and Ron hit the floor with a thud. Remus lay on the ground with a bloody lip and nose. He was also breathing fairly deep. Hermione ran over to him and kneeled down. "Is he okay?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her. "He's... he's dead." she said with a puffy tear in her eye. "No." Ginny said and she began to cry.

Chapter 12: Back In Time

Hermione stood over Remus crying. _How could Ron do this? He knew a lot and understood me_, Hermione thought. "Hermione, what about your time tuner?" Ginny asked. Hermione zoomed into action. "You're right. It's right in my purse. Hold on." Hermione said. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and ran back into the living room. She sat on the ground next to Ginny. She reached in her purse and grabbed a small hourglass.

Ginny sat on the floor looking at her. "Hermione, what if you accidentally change the future?" Ginny said. "It's worth it. I can't see the last marauder dead like the rest. Ginny, I need a favor." Hermione said. "What is it?" Ginny asked. "I need you to sit in that chair and stop the other me from coming down. Don't let me see the other me. I am breaking the rules and wizarding laws. Please stop the other me." Hermione said. "I will try. But how will I know if I'm here in the future?" Ginny asked. "I will think of that when I go back." Hermione said. "Good luck." Ginny said, giving Hermione a hug.

Hermione slipped the chain over her neck and flipped it over two times. The world around her vanished to where she was two hours ago. She was sitting on the couch talking to Remus. Hermione ran into the closet door and shut it. _I musn't be seen_, Hermione thought. "_Windus_." Hermione said. A small window appeared in the door. Hermione saw out it and saw Ginny entering the room. "Ginny." Hermione whispered. Ginny looked at the closet and saw the little window. She walked over to the closet door. She opened it slightly and Hermione pulled her in. "_Lumos_." Hermione said. A light appeared at the end of her wand. "Hermione? How can you be in here and out there?" Ginny asked, with a questioned face.

Hermione stared at Ginny. "Ginny, when Ron and Remus sit and talk, I want you to it there and watch them. I'm the future Hermione and came from two minutes ago from now. Ron is going to kill Remus and I need you to distract the other Hermione when they start fighting. I will stun Harry and Ron alone. I need to keep Remus alive. Now don't worry. Just watch them and do what I say or you'll regret it." Hermione said. Ginny stared at Hermione like she was mad. "I will try my best." Ginny said.

Ginny released Hermione and stayed hidden in the closet. Hermione could hear Ron speaking. "What's going on dear?" Ron said. Hermione listened. She heard the door slam and Ron came downstairs. She peered out the window and saw Harry walking upstairs. She then saw Ginny enter the room. Ginny sat in the chair and listened to Ron and Remus. "I love Hermione, Ron. Hermione loves me. You can't break love up. Hermione has told me the same about you. She loves you with everything. You mean the world to her, Ron." Remus said. Ron sat on the couch listening.

The next minute, she heard people coming downstairs. _It's time_, Hermione thought. Hermione watched as Ginny took the other Hermione upstairs. They were in deep confersation. Hermione walked out of the closet. "Hermione, what do you want?" Ron said, with a tone of anger in his voice. "Nothing, just passing through." Hermione lied. She walked into the kitchen and hid behind the wall. Then, she heard it. They were fighting. Hermione withdrew her wand and shouted, "STUPEFY!" Hermione saw as Ron and Harry fell to the ground. Remus seemed to be untouched, but with a bloody lip.

Remus sat up and looked at Hermione. "Thank you 'Mione." Remus said. "Come quick. They'll be here soon." Hermione said. She pulled Remus into the closet and they stood there. "What just happened?" Remus asked. "Ron was going to kill you and I went back in time. We got a coupl minutes till we go into the future. I got a time turner." Hermione said. "Where'd you get that from?" Remus asked. "I had it since my third year. I never handed it in, so I figured it would come useful. It saved your life." Hermione said. "Thank you so much." Remus said. He leaned down and kissed Hermione on the forehead. Instead of quitting, Hermione drew his lips and they kissed.

Hermione and Remus stood in the closet as Hermione and him were back to normal time. Ginny was sitting outside the door over Ron and Harry's body. Hermione broke the kiss and climbed out of the closet. "Did it work?" Hermione asked. "Yes. Remus is alive and Ron and Harry are stunned. Hello Remus." Ginny said, with a teary smile on her face. Remus climbed out of the closet. "I better get back to my apartment. Dumbledore will want to see me." Remus said. He kissed Hermione and Ginny on the cheek and disapparated. "At least he's fine. Have you seen Madeline lately? It was quiet when I went past her room." Ginny said mysteriously. "She was probably crying her eyes out." Hermione said.

Jack, Elinor, and Caroline came down the stairs. "Mummy, Madeline's missing!" Elinor screamed and began to cry. Hermione looked at Ginny and disapparated upstairs. When they arrived, Hermione pushed opened the door and saw Madeline's room deserted. "I can't believe our daughter is gone. She don't even have a wand." Hermione said, crying into Ginny's shoulders. "She'll be fine." Ginny whispered.


	10. The Mysterious Person

Chapter 13: The Mysterious Person

Madeline was walking up the street with a guy in a brown tenchcoat. They were talking. "So, what's your name?" the guy said in a squeaky voice. "Madeline. Madeline Weasley." Madeline said. "You aren't related to Ronald Weasley by any chance, are you?" the guy asked. "Before I answer your qusetion, will you answer mine?" Madeline said. "What is your question, Melody?" the guy said. "Madeline. What is your name?" Madeline said, smiling. "Peter. Peter Pettigrew." Peter said. "I know all about you. My mum told me how you escaped in her third year. You killed Uncle Harry's mum and dad, didn't you?" Madeline asked.

Peter looked Madeline in the eyes. He thought he saw Lily Potter in them. "Yes, I killed your uncle's parents. Now, will you please answer my question?" Peter said. "Yes. My dad is Ron Weasley and my mum is Hermione Weasley. She married dad ten years after she got out of school. Uncle Harry says that you are in debt with him. Is it true?" Madeline asked. "Yes. I'm afraid Harry is right. I owe him don't I?" Peter said. "Yes you do. How are you going to pay him back?" Madeline asked. "I don't know right now. Do you know a Remus Lupin?" Peter asked. "Yeah. He's my mum's boyfriend. Why?" Madeline asked.

Peter didn't want to ask why or how it was possible. "Um, if you didn't know, Remus _was _my best friend when we were in school. But I joined the dark side and everything went bad. I killed two of my best friends already. I can't lose Remus." Peter said. "Are you serious? You're going to save my uncle's best pal?" Madeline asked, her eyes wide. "Yes. Now, I need you to do me a favor." Peter said. He kneeled down next to Madeline. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She listened to every word closely.

When Peter finished, Madeline agreed and ran back to her house. Peter ran with her as a harmless little rat. When she got infront of her house, she knocked on the door. Ginny got up from the floor and ran to get it. Peter jumped into Madeline's hand. "Wait a minute Peter." she whispered. Ginny opened the door. "Madeline!" Hermione screamed, as she stood at Ginny's side. "Rat. Rat." Victoria said, pointing in Madeline's hand. "Where did the rat come from?" Remus asked. "Remus, this is Peter." Madeline said, showing him. "What's this about Peter?" Harry asked, gaining conscious.

Madeline ran over to Harry and showed him Peter. "Pettigrew." Harry mumbled. "That isn't Peter Pettigrew, is it?" Remus asked, curiously. "It is. He wants to talk to you all. You got to listen to him. It's good information that can help." Madeline said. "Rat. Rat." Victoria said, this time trying to grab Peter out of Madeline's hand. "Sit." Hermione said, pointing Victoria to the ground. "Show yourself Peter." Madeline said, smiling.

Peter transformed in two seconds. "_You_." Ron's voice came. "Daddy!" Madeline screamed. "What do you want this time, Wormtail? Trying to kill your friend again? Or did you come to kill a happy family?" Remus asked, staring at Peter continueiously. "I just wanted to say that I need your guys help defeating Voldemort. Can you please help? Harry, I'm in your debt. I am giving you the chance to help me." Peter said, looking at Harry. "I don't know, mate. He could be fooling us." Ron said, sitting on the couch. Hermione and Ginny had modified their memories so that they wouldn't remember anything that happened that night. "Let me tell you everything. I will tell from the begining." Peter said, and he began.

Chapter 14: Ron, Harry, and the Auror's Headquarters

After an hours talk, Harry decided to tell Peter the news. "Peter, we're Aurors and you are under arrest for the murder of my parents." Harry said, waving his wand and handcuffs appeared on Peter's wrists. "Harry!" Hermione said. "What!" Harry replied back. "You can't arrest Peter just because he killed your parents fourty three years ago. That would be wrong. Haven't you read '_Aurors and Their Past That Was Screwed Up_?'" Hermione asked. "No, but I'm sure it wouldn't make a difference." Harry said. "Harry, if you arrest Peter, you would be killing off your future." Hermione said. "Right Hermione. Now, would you please continue what you were saying, Peter?" Ron said.

Peter was looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. _I'm doomed with the best Aurors since Lily and James_, Peter thought. Hermione looked at Peter with a smirk on her face. "Think you can outsmart the best Aurors? Well, you'll go to Azkaban if you think that Harry's going to let you live." Hermione whispered. "No. Actually, I was planning to go and state my testimony." Peter said. "Do you think I'm going to let you live? You're very lucky the dementors have joyed Voldemort or else you would go to them for the kiss." Ron said. "Yeah right. Now, what is the first step you're doing?" Peter said.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at Peter. Peter looked at Ginny. "Ginny, I think your cute." Peter whispered. "Uh, gross. You're so old and I wouldn't go out with you if I had to marry you or Ron. Just, eh, get away from me." Ginny said, and she got up from her chair and walked into the kitchen. Peter went to follow her, but Ron got out his wand. "Sit and don't touch my sister. If you lay a hand or anything with her, you _will_ die." Ron said. Peter sat back on the couch and stared at everyone. "We're taking you to the Auror Headquarters and that is that." Harry said. "We're using floo powder." Hermione said, handing everyone a tiny bag. They walked over to the fire. Hermione went first. "Auror Headquarters." she said. She disappeared. Ron went next. "Auror Headquarters." Ron too disappeared. "Change into a rat so we know your with us." Ginny said. Peter changed into a rat and hopped into Harry's hand. Harry stepped into the fire. "Auror Headquarters." Harry said.

Ginny walked to the fire. _I'm not an auror, but I don't think Harry will mind_, Ginny thought. "Auror Headquarters." Ginny said. She swirled and twirled. She came to a soft landing. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" said a guy's voice. Ginny turned and saw Dean Thomas standing over her. "I'm here for Harry. Nice meeting you again." Ginny said, and took off down the hallway. Harry was in his office. Peter, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in some chairs. Harry was on his computer typing things in. "Ginny!" Hermione squealed. Ginny walked into Harry's office and pulled out her wand. "_Accio chair_." Hermione said.

Hermione was talking to Ron again. Ron was now argueing with her. "Ron! Hermione! Show some respect here." Ginny said, sitting down. Ron and Hermione sat in their chairs and looked at Harry. "So, what are you going to do to me?" Peter said in a squealed voice. "Right now, we're going to take you to Dumbledore." Harry said. Harry went over to a fire and grabbed some floo powder. The fire turned green. "Albus Dumbledore." Harry said. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny knealed down by him. "What is it Harry?" Dumbledore's voice came. "Peter Pettigrew. Can we bring him up there Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "Come on." Dumbledore said. Harry pulled his head out of the fire. "_Portus_." Harry said, pointing his wand at his hand.

Everyone stared at what Harry was holding. It was a dirty sock. "We're going to Hogwarts. Dumbledore wants to see us. You know how to use a portkey, don't you?" Harry said, looking at Peter. "Yes." Peter said quietly. "Okay, on the count of three. One, two,..." Harry said. "Harry!" said a voice. Harry turned and saw Seamus Finnigan running toward his office. "Harry, wait!" Semus yelled. Harry gave the portkey to Ginny. "What is it, Seamus?" Harry asked. "It- it- it's that we found Victor Krum's little girl. They found her in Japan. They found her dead." Seamus said. "What!" Hermione and Ron said together. "How come you never told us Harry?" Hermione asked. "Because I didn't won't you two to get worried." Harry said. "Come on you three. We got to go." Ginny said.

Seamus was eyeing Peter weirdly. Peter examined Seamus from head to foot. "Are you Peter Pettigrew?" Seamus asked. "Yes. And now I must be going." Peter said. "Yeah, I agree that you must be going. Harry, we need you and Hermione to stay. No Ron, we need these two to help." Seamus said. "I'll be there with Harry when we're done here." Hermione said, and gave Ron a kiss. "Ron, will you please go?" Harry asked. "One, two, three!" Ron said, and he, Ginny, and Peter Pettigrew disappeared. Harry and Hermione looked at Seamus. "Is it true, Seamus?" Hermione asked. "It's true. We found the _Dark Mark_ on her arm. We need you two to research her body." Seamus said. "Oh Harry, this is aweful. I wonder how Victor is?" Hermione asked.

Harry was staring at the floor, ignoreing Hermione. Seamus was standing in his spot laughing silently. "What's so funny, Seamus? Or should I say, _Seamy_?" Hermione said. Harry looked up. "What did you call him Hermione?" Harry asked. "Seamy. I called him that when we were dating." Hermione said with a slight giggle. Seamus stood there froze. "Don't you _dare _call me Seamy, Hermione Carroll Granger." Seamus said. "Your middle name is Carroll?" Harry asked, being her friend for years and she never told him. "I guess. Okay, it is. So what. It isn't like I don't know yours Harry? Oh, I didn't forget yours either Seamus Michael Finnigan." Hermione said. "_Everyone_ knows my middle name Hermione. The whole world infact." Harry said. "Oh, if you were so smart, what is Ron's middle name?" Seamus asked, starting an arguement with Hermione. "He's my husband. It's Ronald Brian-Dale Weasley. Like I don't know my own husband." Hermione said.

Hermione and Seamus were now in each other's face. Harry stood there and stared at them._ Don't interfer. Don't interfer. Oh, what the heck._ "Hermione, Seamus, shut up and stop jumping down each other's throats. Hermione, I heard enough from you and Ron when we were in school. Just... shut up!" Harry yelled, full of jealousy. Hermione and Seamus looked at him. "Would you like to join in Potter?" Seamus asked. "What do you think?" Harry asked. "No?" Seamus replied. "Exactly. Now, what about Krum?" Harry asked. "Uh, well, we better get there and start the examing." Seamus said. "We'll finish this later, Seamus." Hermione whispered on the way out.

Chapter 15: The Body

Harry, Seamus, and Hermione walked down the hallway. Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy was standing infront of the front counter. Draco looked at Harry and Hermione. "Surely mudblood and Potter don't work here?" Draco said with a smirk. "Actually, mudblood and Potter work here. And if you don't keep your mouth shut, we'll have you in Azkaban with your father." Harry said, passing a smirk at him. They continued to walk down the hall. They came to a stop infront of a large door.

"You will find the body of Victor Krum's daughter. She is on the bed in the next door behind this." Seamus said, pointing at the door beyond the next. Hermione and Harry walked through the door and into the next room. A body of a little girl, probably the age of seven, was laying on a metal bed with her eyes wide open. "_Accio maskes and gloves_." Harry said. A pair of maskes and gloves flew into his hands. "Better put them on." Harry said, handing Hermione her stuff.

They spent an hours time examining the body. "Harry, I got an idea. Why don't we go back in time and see what happened?" Hermione said, and saw the time-turner hanging around her neck. "_Accio Seamus Finnigan_." Harry said, pointing his wand at the door. Seamus came rushing into the room. "What is it Harry and Hermione?" Seamus said, looking at the body nervously. "When did this girl die?" Harry asked. "Friday.Why?" Seamus said. "We're going back to that time and see what happened." Hermione said, taking the necklace out. "But don't you need to know the time?" Seamus asked.

Harry looked at Hermione's necklace. _He does have a fair point, Hermione_, Harry thought. "Nope. We'll just go back to seventy-two hours. Make it about morning." Hermione said. Seamus nodded and got out of the room. Hermione put the necklace around the girls neck. "Turn it seventy-three times." Harry told Hermione. Hermione got out her wand. "_Seventy-three_." she said. The necklace spun so fast, Harry felt dizzy. Then, the room began to disappear. They were now standing in an old house. Harry recongized this as the house in his dreams. Harry and Hermione were standing in the middle of a room.

"Harry, I'm scared." Hermione said, grabbing his arm. "Hermione, _you're_ a witch." Harry said, taking his wand out. "_Lumos_." he said. He shined it around. A little girl was sitting in a corner. Harry saw that her eyes were open. "Is she alive?" Hermione whispered. Harry walked over to her. "Hi. I'm Kara. I know who you guys are. You're Harry Potter and your Hermione Granger. I know all about you guys. What are you doing here?" Kara asked. "We're saving you. The people in that room are going to kill you." Harry said. "No, they're giving me toys. A whole bunch." Kara said.

Hermione went over to the door and looked in the key hole. "Harry, hurry." Hermione said. "Wait. How do we get back to the headquarters?" Harry said. "Uh, wait. We can turn it seventy-three times foward. Although, I don't know if it will work." Hermione said. "Oh great. Hermione, you _just had to _get us stuck here, didn't you?" Harry asked. "I didn't think about it. Grab the girl and lets get out of here." Hermione said. Harry kept his wand out. "No, I'm going to put them into Azkaban. First, I need you to help me stun them Hermione. _Portus_." Harry said. A portkey appeared. "_Azkaban_." Hermione said, pointing her wand at the spell Harry just cast. A silver coin appeared.

Hermione used her wand again to cause a whole bunch more show up. "All death eaters." Harry said, pointing his wand at all of them. They flew in the air and into the room. Harry and Hermione could hear them all scream. "_Nox_." Harry said and the light was gone. When the screaming stopped, Harry walked into the room. "Nice of you to show up, Potter and Potter's mudblood friend." came Voldemort's voice. "Nice to meet you too, Tom. How about a duel?" Harry said, pointing his wand at Voldemort's chair. "Fraid not, Potter. I always win our duels. You sent my death eaters to Azkaban, but you _cannot_ kill me." Voldemort said.

Harry looked at Hermione and whispered, "Take the time-turner and get us out of here." Hermione did on Harry's instructions and walked quietly out of the room. "And where is your _friend _going, Potter?" Vodemort asked, still facing the other way. "That is none of your business." Harry said. "_Expelliarmus_." Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Hermione. "_Progeto_." Harry said, pointing his wand Hermione's way. A white light came from somewhere and Hermione fell straight to the ground. "NOOOOO!" Harry screamed. Kara got up and rushed for the door. Harry saw a hand. "_Impedimenta_." Harry said, and a body fell to the floor. It was Draco Malfoy.

Harry rushed over to Hermione and kneeled down. He put his hand on her wrist to see if there was a pulse. _There's a pulse_, Harry thought. Kara came back in the room holding the time-tuner. "Turn that seventy-three times foward. And hurry." Harry said. Kara did as she was told. Harry's wand was pointing at Hermione. "_Melica Primatu_." Harry said. Hermione's soul flouted out of her body. Harry talked to it. "Hermione, don't follow anything. Keep in your body and wake up." Harry said. "But Malfoy put the Spirit Curse on me. I won't wake until I walk into the light or you can find the Mercy Spell. It only works once. Once it's used, then I will wake up. But if something goes wrong, I _will_ die. You have to be powerful enough to produce it." Hermione's spirit said.

Harry looked at Kara. Kara was staring at Draco. "Shouldn't we take him to the prison?" Kara asked. Hermione's spirit was still hovering over her body. "_Portus_." Harry said. A silver coin appeared once more. Harry threw it at Draco and was never saw again. Kara stared at Harry. "I did it seventy-three times, Mister Potter." Kara said. She laid the necklace on Hermione and the room dissolved. "YOU WILL PAY, POTTER!" Voldemort yelled. When the room came back, they saw that they were back in Auror Headquarters. Seamus was standing there staring at them.

"Seamus, do you know anyone that can perform a Mercy Spell?" Harry asked. "Is...that...Kara?" Seamus asked. "Nice to meet you, stranger." Kara said with a smile. "Answer the question, Seamus." Harry demanded. "Yes, but she will have to see Poppy." Seamus said. Poppy was Hogwarts nurse and could do anything. "Would that explain why Hermione's spirit is over her body." Seamus asked. "Seamus, can you get us a portkey to Poppy's office? And yes that is why my spirit is over my body." Hermione's spirit said. Seamus looked at the spirit and fell straight to the ground. "Men these days." her spirit said again. "Hey!" Harry said.

Chapter 16: Hospital Wing

Harry grabbed a portkey. Seamus and Kara followed him. "Seamus, I need you to get ahold of Krum and tell him I want him and his family to come to Hogwarts. I will speak to him there." Harry said, turning around to face them. "Yes Harry. Right away." Seamus said and rushed off to the next room. "You're coming with me." Harry said to Kara, while Hermione's body was floating three feet above him. Harry looked at Hermione's spirit. She was sitting in the air watching Harry and Kara.

"Ready to go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, both of them. "Yes." they answered in reply. "One...two...three." Harry said, and the room was spinning again. There was a thud and that told him that they were there. "You're back again are you?" said a lady's voice. Harry turned and saw Madam Pomprey rushing toward them. "Can you explain what happened to my _wife _Harry!" came Ron's voice. "Sorry." Harry said, forcing a smile. Ron, Ginny, and Dumbledore were standing in the doorway to the hospital wing.

Dumbledore was looking at Hermione. Hermione saw Ron and flew right to him. "I'm_ so_ sorry I'm like this Ron, but we sort of had a nasty fight with someone." Hermione said, grabbing his hand. "Is that really you dear?" Ron asked, pulling his hand away. "Yes." Hermione said, in a dull way. She then floated over her body again. "Did someone use the Spirit Curse?" Dumbledore asked. "Malfoy did, but I don't know how to do a Mercy Spell." Harry said. "_Melina cautia_." Dumbledore said with a wave of his wand. Hermione's spirit lowered into her body and she sat up. "Thanks Dumbledore." Hermione whispered.

Ginny stood next to Peter. Peter was looking down Ginny's spagetti strap shirt. Ginny walked up to Dumbledore to stop him from trying to touch her. Dumbledore looked at Ginny and then at Peter. "Peter, can you tell me _why_ you have a crush on Mrs Potter?" Dumbledore asked. "No reason. Just like a little James and Lily." Peter said. "I heard that, Pettigrew." Harry said, walking to Ginny and kissing her. "Harry, I think we need to talk alone. Will Saturday at two o'clock be fine." Dumbledore asked. "Yes sir." Harry said.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron walked into Hogsmeade. Peter was staying with Dumbledore till Harry went to meet him on Saturday. They walked up to the middle of the street and disapparated back to their house. When they arrived, they saw Remus in the living room playing with the kids. "Madeline informed me that you guys took Peter to Dumbledore and I arrived after you guys left. Everything is in one piece, Ron." Remus said, looking at Ron who was looking mad at him. Hermione walked over to Remus and hugged him. "How was your trip?" Remus whispered. "Dirty." Hermione said, smiling at him. "Good. Can I talk to you later alone?" Remus asked. "Sure." Hermione said, and kissed him on the cheek.

Billy, Kalob, Fred, and Hailor were standing in the kitchen. "Hello mum and dad." they greeted Ron and Hermione. Hermione kissed each of her sons on the cheek. "What are all of you doing here?" she asked in a surprised way. "Just to say hello. We got to get back to work. We left some things in your room." Fred said. "Bye." they said together and disapparated all at the same time. Emma and Edith stood in the kitchen doorway. "Hi Georgina and Lily." they said. Hermione and Ron turned around and saw a girl with black hair and a girl with orange hair. "Hi Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron." they said and gave them hugs.

Georgina and Lily were Harry and Ginny's older daughters. They also had another sister named Roxanne and three older brothers. Their older brothers were Sirius, James, and Greg. Sirius, James, and Lily were what Harry wanted to name them. James, Sirius, Greg, and Roxanne weren't mentioned a lot because they were always away. "Do you know where our parents are?" the orange haired girl asked. This one was obiviously Lily. Ron and Hermione pointed to the living room and they walked in there. Just then, four different pops were heard. In the living room were standing two boys and two girls.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other._ What is going on? Is it a birthday today? _Ron thought. "Happy Annerversary!" came probably about six different voices. "I didn't know today was their annerversary." Ron said, pretending to think that he always remembered everything. "Ron, you're always thinking about _food_." Hermione said, knowing that look. Harry walked into the kitchen. "Hermione, can I talk to you _alone_? Outside?" he asked. "Sure." Hermione said. Together they walked out the kitchen door.

Chapter 17: Harry and Remus Know

They walked into the garden in the back yard. A small pop was heard, but nobody was there. Harry led Hermione over to a small bench and they sat down. "Don't sit here." said a voice. Hermione recoginzed that voice as Remus. "Remus?" Hermione whispered. "Under the invisibility cloak." Remus said. Hermione sat on an empty spot. Harry sat next to her. "We won't be heard." Harry whispered. "Can they see us?" Hermione asked. "Nope. I put an invisibility spell around the place. Even if Ron peeks out, he'll see us talking. He can't see what is happening though. And he can't hear us." Harry said.

Hermione looked down at the grass. A tiny cricket was hopping around. Remus pulled off the invisibility cloak. Hermione stared at him. "Okay, either you two tell me what's going on or I'm leaving." Hermione said, starting to get suspious. "Hermione, we know your secret." Remus said. "But I have no secrets." Hermione said. "Actually, you do. Remus discovered it before I did. He could sniff it off of you, but I had to discover it." Harry said. "Hermione, we know that you're a Seer. That could probably explain a lot of odd things." Remus said, grabbing Hermione's hand.

Harry sat on the grass looking at the two of them. Hermione was staring into his eyes. Remus was holding her hand and looking at her. "But how is it true?" Hermione asked. "The first time I slept with you seventeen years ago. I know you think you're old, but you look the same as seventeen years ago." Remus said. "And you _didn't_ bother to tell me, did you?" Hermione asked. "We thought that you would find it out on your own." Harry said. "Well, I sure didn't. And Remus. I thought you loved me." Hermione said.

Remus stared at Harry. Harry was staring at Hermione's chest. "_Accio jacket_." Hermione said. A jacket flew into her arms and she put it on. "Why do you guys go for chest! Harry, you're married. For gods sake, act like it!" Hermione yelled. "Hermione, you need to see what you can. It's like I said in our seventh year, I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor. I don't know how and I don't know why. I should have been in Slytherin, but I choose Gryffindor. I am also, which I got informed today by Dumbledore, I am the Magini and a Magnanii. I am powerful beyond everything. I can say one of the must powerful spells ever and it can destroy the person in seconds. Same with I'm a Polanimagi. Of course you know what that is." Harry said.  
Remus was looking at Hermione with a question look on his face. "Hermione, did you ever wonder why people wouldn't invite me places? It was because of what I am. People read what people say about me and I never have any friends. But you guys came to trust me. Didn't you ever wonder why Billy and Fred were so quiet? Why they would sneak into the tool shed at night? Hermione, they're werewolves like me. I'm their father, not Ron." Remus said. "But how Remus?" Hermione asked. "Because we made love and you produced our babies. Same with you. You have some wolf in you, but it don't show itsself. You could have died tonight if Harry wasn't there. It would have killed you. Be lucky that you have a friend like Harry. All I had were James and Sirius. Lily too, but we didn't tell her till later. You fell in love with me because you believed I was harmless and showed me gratitude. I thank you Hermione cause of what you gave me." Remus said.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw a tear in those eyes of hers. Remus pulled her chin up and kissed her lips. She looked into Remus's eyes. _Those great gray eyes_, Hermione thought. "Remus?" Harry asked. Remus broke the kiss gently and looked at Harry. "What is it Harry?" he asked. "How can you be almost seventy two years old and still look young?" Harry asked. "Because Harry, when being a werewolf, no matter if a hundred years past, it makes you look young. You never get old when being one." Remus said. "Would that explain why I still look young like I'm seventeen again?" Hermione asked. "Certainly. Why do you think that Billy and Fred look young? They're twenty-one years old. They look like they're still sixteen." Remus said. "I'll take your word for this, love." Hermione said, and gave him a five minute kiss. "I love you Remus. We might be different in many ways, but you can't change my heart. You know what? I think that if I hadn't married Ron, I would marry you." Hermione said. "Hermione, you couldn't marry me." Remus said. "Why?" Hermione asked. "Because it would be too risky and I could hurt someone. No. You and Ron were made for each other no matter what you say." Remus said.

Hermione was looking at Harry. _Hermione, if I hadn't married Ginny, you would be made wife. I love you a lot. Seers can help and everything. I want you to be happy too._ Harry thought. "Harry!" Hermione said. "What!" Harry said. "I just... I just read your thoughts. How could you say such a loving thing?" Hermione asked, tilting Harry's head toward her. She kissed his lips and let go. "Hermione, you're not supposed to read my thoughts. They are _private_. How could I say what I said? I said that because that is how I feel." Harry said, and took the kiss farther. Remus sat there staring at Harry and Hermione. He looked at how happy they were together. _It's like James and Lily are here_, Remus thought. He smiled for them and without making a notice, he disapparated away. Harry pulled back from the kiss. "Hermione, we're married." he whispered. "I know that Potter." Hermione said.

Hermione looked next to her and saw the bench empty. A silver cloak was sitting there all folded up. Harry too was looking at the empty spot. Hermione looked at Harry again and they began to kiss. "Hermione, we can't continue doing this. Ron and Ginny might hate us forever." Harry said. "Oh alright. I guess you make a fair point. But, could we continue more and more alone? I think I suck at kissing." Hermione asked. "We can practice, but from what I see, you're a _great_ kisser." Harry said. Hermione smiled at him. Harry got his wand out and took the spells off the backyard. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and they walked in the house.


	11. Ron and Hermione

Chapter 18: Ron and Hermione

When Harry and Hermione arrived in the house, they saw that Ron was talking to Kalob and Hailor. Hermione walked over to Ron and stood there. Kalob and Hailor looked at her and continued to talk. "And then I said, 'Will you marry me?' She said no and I left her be." Kalob said to Ron. "You asked someone to marry you?" Hermione said, looking at Kalob. "Yes, but she said no." Kalob said. "Okay. Well, I'll leave Ron to talk to you guys alone." Hermione said, and walked away.

Ginny was sitting in the living room talking to Sirius and Roxanne. _I better leave her alone_, Hermione thought. Hermione walked into the dining room. It was empty. She sat on the couch and picked up a book called '_A Guide To Household Pests.'_ by Gilderoy Lockhart. She opened it and began to read it. Madeline and Jack peeked in the living room. "What do you two want?" Hermione asked, without looking up. "How did you know it was us, mum?" Jack asked. "Just a guess." Hermione said. She sat the book down and looked at them. Jack was looking at Madeline and Madeline was staring at Hermione with disbelief.

Caroline and Elinor also were standing behind the corner. "Caroline, Elinor, do you want to join us?" Hermione asked. They walked into the living room. "Mum, Sammy told us that you're a Seer. Is it true?" Elinor asked, as Hermione waved them all to sit by her. "Yes, it's true. I can see into the future and I can see more. Samantha is right about what she said. Samantha too is a Seer and will say everything that she isn't. I'm going to encourage her to take Divination next year. And I want Jack and Caroline to take it too. You two are Seers too. Your dad doesn't know that we have four Seers in the family. And I don't want any of you to tell him. You leave that to me. From what I understand, Uncle Harry would like a word with the four of you." Hermione said, seeing that Harry was standing there.

Harry nodded and sat down on the floor next to Hermione's legs. "Harry, we're not seventeen any more." Hermione said, remembering that they always sat on the floor in the Gryffindor common room when they were in school. Harry nodded. "I know, but the couch is taken by you guys." Harry said, smiling at her. She patted him on the head. "You were always funny like Ron." she said. "Don't go messing up my hair now." Harry said, flattening his hair again. "Mummy, who do you love?" Madeline asked. "Your dad. I love him a lot, but I love Harry and Remus as a friend. Harry, quit trying to get into my mind." Hermione said, looking at Harry who had his wand out.

Madeline and Jack looked at Harry. "Are you trying to look at what mommy's thinking?" Jack asked. "Yes, but she's too advanced too let me in." Harry said. Harry was highly skilled at Legilimency and Occlumency as well as Hermione was. The only thing that Hermione couldn't do was Legilimency, but she tried every day to do it. Samantha walked into the room. "Mum, dad wants you in the living room. He says that it's important." Samantha said. "Tell your dad that I will be in there in about five minutes." Hermione said. Samantha nodded her head and left. "HERMIONE!" Ron's voice came. "I'll be back." Hermione said, and left the dining room.

Harry watched her as she left. Ginny walked in. "_Legilimens_." Harry said, pointing his wand at Ginny. The room swirled and Harry saw that he was in her mind. So were the kids. "Is this Aunt Ginny's mind?" Jack asked. "Yes it is." Harry said. A memory of their wedding day flew by. Another memory of when they first kissed went by. "Ewww. Aunt Ginny, make it stop!" Madeline yelled. "_Expelliarmus_." Ginny's voice said, and the room came back into action. "Why were you desting to be in my mind?" she asked. "Hermione wouldn't let me be in hers, so I thought that I'd try yours. The kids don't have_ too_ many memories to share." Harry said. "Uncle Harry, can we explore your mind?" Elinor asked. "Not today." Harry said.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were sitting in their room on their bed. Ron was looking at Hermione suspiously. Hermione hid her face in her hands. _Wait a minute. I can get in his mind and see what he's thinking._ Hermione thought. She got out her wand and whispered, "_Legilimens_." Hermione was sitting in Ron's brain. _I wish I could tell her about what I heard Samantha talking about. Samantha just has to be a Seer. She said that she could do something that the others couldn't. I want Hermione to tell me that she loves me and not Remus. I know that Hermione is a Seer also because she always is doing something fishy or weird. I love Hermione, but Hermione doesn't love me. If Hermione could hear what I was thinking, I would say everything that I think is right. Remus and Hermione have been together too much, but I can't stop her if she loves him. It's all my faught that Hermione loves Remus. _Hermione decided to get out of Ron's brain. It started to make her cry.

Ron stopped looking at Hermione when she got out of his memory. Ron was now standing by the window and looking out it. He could see that the next door neighbors were mowing their law. Hermione looked at Ron. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She finally decided to spit it out. "Ron, I love you with everything in the world. I chose you over Harry and Remus to marry. Ron, if I could go back in time and marry you all over again, I would say my vows all over again." Hermione said. Ron was now looking at Hermione. "Hermione, I love you too. I know things about you that you probably don't know. I would too go back to the alter and restate my vows. If I could change everything, I would start a new beginging. Can you tell me the truth and tell me who's the father to Fred and Billy?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't want to answer the question truthfully. She was afraid that Ron might take it the wrong way. "Remus." Hermione said. Ron wasn't shocked at Hermione's answer. "Hermione, I knew that they couldn't be mine. When they were little, they would always disappear when a full moon was shown. And Hermione, I know your other two secrets which I admit that I don't care about them because I understand." Ron said. "Ron, if you know that I'm a Seer and half werewolf, fine. I understand if you want a divorce. If you think about it, I _never_ disappear when there's a full moon." Hermione said. "I knew what you were both ways. But why do I love you? Because you just showed honestly to me. You trusted me that I wouldn't tell our kids what they were. But this evening, I did tell them and now they understand. You showed me that love is what I needed. You told me your two deepest secrets. Samantha told me of her features too. She told me too that Jack and Caroline is Seers also. I encouraged her to take Divination in her fourth year. She said that she will try." Ron said.

A knock came from the door. Ron and Hermione looked at it. "Who is it?" Hermione asked. "It's Harry." Harry's voice came. "Come in." Ron said. Harry opened the door and looked at the two of them. "Can we talk as friends?" Harry asked. "Shut the door behind you. I don't want us to be heard." Ron said. Harry shut the door and walked in. He conjured up a chair and sat down. "Ron, did Hermione tell you her and some of the others features?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "Good. Then I can rush this along. I have a message from Remus to you Ron. Here." He hands Ron the parchment. "Now, as you read, you will see that it explains a lot. Hermione, I know that Ron and you have been having problems. You and Ginny will be staying at the Burrow for a couple days. So will some of the kids. Ron, Remus, and I will be talking. We need all you gone." Harry said, looking at Ron who was still reading the note.

Ginny apparated into the room. "Harry, James and Lily need you. They want the _father _talk." Ginny said. Harry nodded and Ginny disapparated out of the room. "I need to talk to them. I'll be back." Harry said, and disapparated. Ron guestured Hermione over to sit by him. They read the letter together.

'_Ron and Hermione,_

_Sorry to interrupt your talk or whatever you're doing. I want to say sorry to you Ron first. Ron, I caused many troubles between you and Hermione. Hermione and I have a strong relationship going on, but you need to understand that love is a strong going. I know Hermione and you love each other with everything you guys got. If Hermione or Harry didn't tell you, Fred and Billy are my children. I am their biological father no matter what. Hermione knows all this. They, of course, are werewolves like me. They too live a harsh life. Hermione, Jack, Samantha, and Caroline are all Seers if you didn't know. I'm not trying to break you and Hermione to stop loving one another, but if she loves me, don't stop her._

_I know Hermione told you when you got married that she was part werewolf. I remember her telling you. She does have the mark on her left shoulder if you didn't know. She covers it in make-up so no one notices. We were in love in her seventh year. She wanted to marry me, but I couldn't risk killing her. I loved Hermione and still do. She is everything to me. _

_My second apology is to Hermione. Hermione, you love Ron and me. I also know that you love Harry. Harry and you have a lot in common. Harry married Ginny and he loves Ginny with everything there is to be. I know where you set your heart and I will not disturb it. Hermione, love Ron for who he is. He's a great guy and a loving husband. I want you to love him and take care of him. I promise to leave you alone with our love, and I want you and Ron to work all your problems out. Work out all your differences and keep them normal. Harry and Ginny are willing to help you and Ron work things out. I too am willing to help you guys work it out. Ron might hate me after all this, but I am willing to fight. _

_The favor I am asking Hermione and Ginny is that they stay at the Burrow from the second of October to the seventh of October. I will be there for support of Molly and Arthur. If you could write an owl in reply telling me yes that you want to try this, then please do. Ron, I will be there for a couple days starting the twenty-nineth of September. _

_With all concern,_

_Remus Lupin_

When Harry arrived in the room, he saw that Ron and Hermione were looking at each other weirdly. "Is there something wrong?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him. "You haven't slept with Hermione, have you mate?" Ron asked, with a tone of jealousy. "Never in my right mind Ron." Harry answered. "Ron, I never slept with Harry. I will admit that I slept with Remus though. And that was seventeen years ago." Hermione said. "So, you haven't slept with no one besides me?" Ron asked. "No." Hermione said firmly.

Harry looked at the two of them. "Ron, nobody has slept with Hermione but you. She loves you more than anything. Be happy that she's here. She could of died when we went back in time to save Kara. Oh, I got a letter from Victor Krum saying that they're staying at Hogwarts. Kara and the Krum's are happy that we saved their daughter. They want to meet us first thing on Saturday in Dumbledore's office. I'll let you two to talk." Harry said, and disapparated.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Ron got out his wand. Hermione got her wand out too. "If I go into your mind and see if you're telling truth, will you make love with me?" Ron asked. "Yes Ron. Get in there for your answer and get out with it." Hermione said. "_Legilimens_." Ron said, pointing his wand at Hermione. The room disappeared and came into focused. He saw his answer with the date on it. _So, she's not lying._ Ron grabbed his wand tightly and got out. Hermione saw him. "Am I lying Mister Weasley?" Hermione asked. "No Mrs Weasley. You're telling me the truth. You promised me love though." Ron said. They fell onto the bed and did what Ron was desting to do.

Chapter 19: The Burrow

Harry and Hermione talked with Victor Krum and his family just yesterday. He was so glad to see them, he offered Harry to be Kara's godfather. Harry refused this, but offered to protect her. Krum was taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts to keep his family safe. Ginny took on the job of being the Charms teacher because Flitwick left and wandered into the world. Hermione took on the job of being the Divination teacher. Ron and Harry decided to move into the Hogsmeade hotel with the kids. Ron and Harry were on duty for a special assignment for tracking any loose death eaters.

"Mum, do I have to take Divination? You're the Divination teacher and you could give me private lessons." Caroline asked. "Sweety, you will take the class and learn with the other students. I will give you private lessons though." Hermione said. Caroline hugged Hermione and then left to find her father and tell him the good news. Ron and Harry were in Three Broomsticks having butterbeer and was talking. Caroline came through the door. "Daddy, guess what!" she said, excited. "What!" Ron answered in reply. "Mommy's going to give me private Divination lessons. I can't wait!" Caroline said, and rushed out the door. "At least school starts soon. Then we'll be back to normal life." Harry said, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

Ginny was sitting in a chair next to a window in the hotel room. It over looked Hogwarts. A small pop and Molly Weasley was standing in her room. "Mum!" Ginny said and ran over to her mother. They hugged. "Are you and Hermione ready to stay at home for awhile?" Molly asked. "Yes. Well, I am at least. Hang on." Ginny walked over to the fire and took some floo powder. "Hermione Weasley." she said. "Hermione, my mum is here to pick us up." Ginny said. Hermione disapparated into Ginny's room with all her belongings. "Ready you two?" Molly asked. "Yes." they said.

They were getting ready to disapparate to the Burrow, when Hermione said, "I got to tell Ron where I'm going." She disapparated into Three Broomsticks. "Ron, your mother is here to take Ginny and me to the Burrow. We'll be back in a week." Hermione said. Ron nearly spit his butterbeer out. "My mother is here?" he asked. "In Ginny and Harry's room." Hermione said. Ron and Harry payed for their drinks and disapparated into the hotel room. Molly grabbed Ron and gave him a tight hug. "Mum, you're sufficating me." Ron choked, as Hermione snickered. Molly hugged Harry and the three girls disapparated. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

Harry went over to the window and looked at the Quidditch field. It was the same as it had been since Harry could remember. "Well, the women are gone. What do you want to do?" Ron asked. "How about we explore muggle London and go to a couple stripper bars?" Harry asked, remembering the first time Remus took him there. "Okay, but what about the kids?" Ron asked. Harry didn't think about that. "We can leave them with Sirius, James, and Lily. They love the kids. Luckly that they're living on their own. Or we can leave them with my aunt and uncle." Harry said. "Not your aunt and uncle. We can leave them with Fred and George." Ron said. Harry walked over to the fireplace. "Joke Shop, London." Harry said.

As Ron stared out the window, Harry's head was spinning. It finally stopped. A man was sitting in the chair. "Fred?" Harry asked. The man turned around. "Harry! Fred, Harry's here." George said. Fred ran into the room. "What is it mate?" Fred asked, knealing down to Harry's size. "Would you mind watching ten kids for awhile?" Harry asked. "We can't watch them, but our wives can." George said. Harry nodded and said that he would drop them off in a couple minutes. Harry pulled his head out of the fire. "You did hear, right?" Harry asked Ron. "Sure. Now, lets go visit muggle London." Ron said.

Chapter 20: Muggle London

They took a portkey to the joke shop and dropped them off with Fred and George. "If they give you trouble, put a Spank spell on them. Don't use hands though. They seem not to work." Ron said. Harry nodded and then they left. "Harry, what's in a stripper club?" Ron asked, as they showed IDs. "You'll like it. I got my cellphone on me incase the girls need us." Harry said, as they walked into the building. "A what?" Ron asked. Harry showed Ron his Motorola and Ron still looked confused. "Honestly Ron, you need to take Muggle Studies." Harry said, putting his phone back in its carrier.

They found a table and sat down. A woman was walking around taking orders. Ron looked at the menu. The woman walked their way. "What do you guys want?" she asked. "I'll take a strawberry daiquiri with a lemon on the side." Harry said. "I'll take what he's having." Ron said. The lady took their orders and left. Harry watched as people entered the place. Ron was staring at a women with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a strapless shirt, a short skirt, and seven inch heels. She too was looking at Ron. Ron flashed her a smile. Harry nodged Ron.

Ron ignored it and kept looking at her. Harry got his wand out and said, "_Pori Intanim_." Ron's eyes then shut. He turned to look at Harry. "Take this bloody hell Shut Eye Spell off me." Ron said. "_Berit Carinin_." Harry said. Ron opened his eyes. "Ron, you're married mate." Harry said. "Right. And you're married too." Ron said. "But I ain't checking out women like you are." Harry said. The lady walked over with their drinks. "Here's yours and here's yours." she said, putting the drinks on the table. Harry took a sip of his. Ron went to take a sip, when Harry said, "Ron, that might be a _little _strong for you." Ron ignored him and took a sip. "Bloody hell mate! That is strong! Can I get some water over here!" Ron asked, as he shook his head.

A women walked over to them. It was the same women that Ron was staring at. "Is it that bad?" she asked. "He's never had alcohol before. Excuse him." Harry said. The woman looked at Ron. "You've never had alcohol before? Man you're weird. My name is Bonnie. Bonnie Ward." Bonnie said, holding her hand out. Ron shook it. "Nice to meet you Bonnie. I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. This is my pal. His name is..." "My name's Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said. "Yeah, what he said." Ron said.

The woman brung Ron his water. Ron took a sip. Bonnie looked at Ron. "Are you a tourist?" she asked. "No. We're from Godrics Hollow." Ron said. "Oh. Did you go to London Academy?" Bonnie asked. "No, we went to..." Ron started to say, but Harry interrupted. "We went to Surrey High." Harry said. "Do you know Marsha Inhales?" Bonnie asked. "No." Harry said. "Oh." Bonnie said. _No, we went to Hogwarts. Even Harry knows that_, Ron thought. _Ron, shut up about Hogwarts. If she finds out, then our world can be discovered_, Harry said in his head, argueing with Ron quietly. Harry took another sip of his drink. Bonnie was staring at Ron.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair caught Harry's attention. Harry ignored her and looked at Ron. Ron was flirting with Bonnie. Harry got out his wand. "_Legilimens_." Harry whispered, pointing his wand at Ron's brain. _Ron! What do you think your doing! _Harry said, in Ron's mind_. Flirting. Why?_ Ron asked._ Because you're married to Hermione. Did you forget?_ Harry said. _No. I jsut want to get to know her incase Hermione marries Remus._ Ron said. _Ron! Do I have to tell Hermione that you love another girl and that you're just using her?_ Harry asked._ No. I'm not using Hermione anyway. I know she loves me, but she doesn't like to show it. _Ron said._ If she doesn't show it, than how come you made love last night? Yeah Ronald Weasley, I know about that._ Harry said. _Can you please get out of my head now?_ Ron asked._ Sure._ Harry said. Harry got out and stared at Ron.

Ron was still talking to Bonnie. Bonnie seemed uninterestered. Harry put his wand back in his robes and got up. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." Harry said. "Okay. Hurry back." Ron said. Harry walked down a hallway and into the men's bathroom. No one was in there. Harry could see why. It was broken. Harry disapparated to the Burrow. Hermione, Ginny, and Molly were sitting in the kitchen. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at him. "You might want to come with me for awhile. Can I talk to you alone in the living room?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and followed Harry into the next room.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked, sounding worried. "It's Ron. I took him to a stripper bar and he's flirting with other women." Harry said. "You took your _best friend_ to a bar and he's flirting? Harry, do I have to tell you every little detail? If Ron goes somewhere he doesn't know, he flirts with every women there is. Which one did you go to?" Hermione asked. "Jo's Palace. Why?" Harry asked. "I'll meet you there. Me and Ginny will." Hermione said. "I'll disapparate back then." Harry said, and he was gone.

Harry was back in the guy's bathroom. He walked out. Ron was sitting with three girls at their table. "Excuse me, but I was sitting there." Harry said to a brown haired girl. She looked at him. "Is this your man?" she asked. "Yeah, that's my pal." Harry said. The lady moved and Harry sat down. Ron had two girls sitting on his lap. "God Harry. Where've you been?" Ron asked. Harry relized that Ron was drunk. "Never mind." Harry said. The enterance door opened. Hermione and Ginny walked in. Ron saw them. "Uh, ladies, can you go for a moment? I need to talk to my dude." Ron said. The ladies giggled and left.

Harry waved at Hermione and Ginny and they walked over. Hermione was the first to reach. "Hi Ron. Hi Harry. So, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. "Uh, talking and getting away from the kids." Ron said, still drunk. Ginny sat down. "Hi dear." she said, giving Harry a kiss. "Ron, are you drunk?" Hermione asked. "What? Oh, no." Ron said. _He's drunk Hermione_. Harry said to Hermione's mind. _Just what I thought. I'll follow his story._ Hermione answered. "So, what are you ladies doing here?" Ron asked. "We were walking and we decided to stop here for a drink." Hermione said. "Mind if I have some?" Ginny asked Harry, looking at his drink. "Go ahead." Harry said.

Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny took a small sip and shook her head. "Let me guess. Strawberry daiquiri." Ginny said. "Correct dear." Harry said. The three women came back. "Ron, who's this?" said a girl with red hair. "My girlfriend." Ron answered. "He's drunk right now. I'm not his girlfriend, I'm actually his wife." Hermione said. "You mean to say that you're married?" said Bonnie. "Yeah. We've been married for ten years. Hasn't he told any of you?" Hermione asked. "No. He said he was single." said a blacked haired girl. Hermione looked at Ron. "No, we're married. Now if you please, can you leave and let me deal with my husband." Hermione said, in the rudiest way.

Ron stared at Hermione. Ginny was also looking at Ron. "Ron, you're drunk. Because this is a muggle bar, I will not use magic. If Harry would take you into the men's room, then he can use a Drunken Cleaning Spell." Hermione said. Harry nodded and took Ron in the bathroom. When they got in there, it was clear. Harry got out his wand. "_Colloportus_." Harry said and the door locked. "What are you going to do to me?" Ron asked. "Clean you up. First, we'll clean your mouth. _Scourgify_." Ron's mouth was full of bubbles. "Spit them out stupid." Harry said, noticing that Ron was choking. Ron spit them out. Harry waved his wand once more and the bubbles stopped. "Now for the final thing. _Foferino Ajacti_." Harry said. Ron fell to the ground and he sat up. His face was pale now. Ron then threw up.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the table. "Do you think Ron's okay?" Ginny asked. "Yeah. Harry can do anything." Hermione said. A guy walked over. "Want to dance?" he asked Hermione. "Sorry, but we're married witches." Ginny said. Hermione got out her wand. "_Obliviate_." she said. The man's eyes rolled. "Hi. How are you?" he asked. "Fine." Hermione said. "Okay. Nice meeting you." he said and he walked away. Hermione put her wand away. "You _don't_ tell a muggle you're a witch. Didn't you learn that in Muggle Studies?" Hermione asked. "No." Ginny said. Harry and Ron walked out of the bathroom. "Is he okay?" Hermione and Ginny asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." Ron said. "Okay. Well, we're going back to the Burrow." Hermione said. They kissed their husbands good-bye and left.

Meanwhile at the joke shop. "I want a milkshake right now!" Elinor yelled. Fred conjured her a milkshake. "I want a puppy!" Emma said. "No dogs." George said. "I want my mommy!" Edith said. "No!" Danielle said. Danielle is Fred's wife. "I want daddy!" Victoria said. "Daddy will be here later." Tabitha said. Tabitha is George's wife. "We want money!" Madeline, Caroline, and Skyler said. "No!" yelled all for Weasleys. Victoria, Emma, and Edith started to cry. "_Edima Carlone_." Tabitha said. The three girls laid their heads down and went to sleep. Luke sat in the corner of the room reading a book. He sat there quietly listening to his headphone set.


	12. At Home Again

Chapter 21: At Home Again

Harry and Ron sat in the bar and finished their drinks. "Should we leave? I have a feeling that the kids are being hecktick to Fred and George." Harry said. "Okay." Ron said. They laid down some money and left. Half way fown the street, they disapparated. They arrived infront of the store. They walked in. "We're here." Ron said. "Oh glory to god." Tabitha said. "Take your brats and leave. We'll keep Luke though." Fred said. "No, I'll take my son." Harry said. Ron conjured a portkey and they left. When they arrived in the hotel room, Harry told the kids to sit.  
"What did you guys do?" Harry asked his four kids angerly. Luke raised his hand. "Yes Luke." Harry said. "I didn't do anything bad, but they all bugged uncle Fred and George for everything. I sat in there and read a book. Skyler wanted money. Emma wanted a dog and Edith wanted mother." Luke said. "Daddy, Luke's being a snitch." Skyler said. "But lets see if he's lying or you're lying." Harry said. "_Accio Veritaserum_." Harry said. A small glass flew into his hands. "I want each of you to drink some." Harry said. They passed the glass around and then everything was spilled.

Meanwhile in Ron's room, he was giving the same potion to each of his kids. They too began to spill everything. A small pop and Ron turned around. Remus Lupin was standing there. "What do you want?" Ron asked. "Can we talk privately?" Remus asked. "Stay." Ron said to his kids. They walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. "What do you want Lupin?" Ron asked. "I talked to Hermione and she said that you went to a strippers bar and got drunk. You also thought differently about her. She told me that she saw you getting drunk and saying things about us. She also said that you said that you don't love her. I don't know if it's true and I will stay out of it. I came to ask you if you have anything on your chest that is bothering you?" Remus asked.

Ron stared at the ceiling. _Whatever do you want? You always need to talk about my wife._ Ron thought. Remus was looking at Ron. "No, nothing is bothering me at the moment." Ron said. "Are you sure Ron? I can sense that there is something." Remus said. "No. I'm just thinking." Ron said. "About what?" Remus asked, couriously. "Just about Hermione. It's nothing important though." Ron said. "Okay, well I better be going. I'll be at Harry's if you need me." Remus said and disapparated. "Yeah. Like I want to tell you what's up with my love life." Ron muttered and walked back into his bedroom.

Harry finished listening to his kids and then put all of them asleep. Luke begged Harry to let him stay up, but Harry said no. Luke didn't need telling twice, so Harry put the charm on him and put him in his room. Remus then apparated into Harry's living room. "Oh, hello Remus." Harry said, setting his wand on the coffee table. "Hello Harry. Can I ask you something?" Remus asked. "Sure. Is it Ron?" Harry asked, walking into the kitchen. "Yes it is. I was wondering, do you know what's up with him? He don't even want to talk to me about anything." Remus said. "I think he's mad at you because he thinks that you're trying to take Hermione from him." Harry said.

Remus looked at Harry. Harry knew that Remus would never steal Hermione from Ron. "Harry, I don't want Hermione. She told me earlier when I visited her, before you showed up, that she wants to be with Ron. If Ron doesn't like me, I don't care. Ron and I are different in every way. I know Hermione loves me, but she don't love me like she loves Ron. She has loved Ron since you guys were eleven. She told me all this yesterday. When she first met Ron, she saw that he was her true love. When you guys saved her from the troll, she fell more in love with Ron more than ever." Remus said. "So Hermione loves Ron, and Ron doesn't think so. He needs to get things straight with her." Harry said. "Ron won't listen to anyone though. He's too cranky right now. Hermione and him need to talk before it's too late." Remus said.

Ron sat on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was thinking about Hermione again. He believed that Hermione loved Remus and only Remus. A small pop was heard. Ron got up and walked into the living room. Hermione was standing in the middle of it. "Ron." Hermione said. Ron went over to her. "Ron, are you having doubts about me?" Hermione asked. "Yes, if you want to put it that way." Ron said. "What are your doubts about?" Hermione asked. "I think that you're going to want to leave me and live with Remus. I keep thinking about it, but I think that it will come true." Ron said. "Ron, if you have doubts, then why did I marry you? I married you because when I first saw you, I found love in us together. When you saved me from that troll, I knew you loved me as much as I loved you. Don't doubt that I don't love you when I do. Well, I got to get back to the Burrow." Hermione said, and she kissed Ron good-bye before disapparating.

Hermione had disapparated into Harry's room, Harry was standing there. "Yuck." Hermione said, wiping her lips on her sleeve. "So, how did it go?" Harry asked. "Brilliant. I found out what was bothering Ron." Hermione said, in a guy's sort of voice. "What is bothering him?" Harry asked. "He thinks that Hermione and him will get a divorce and that she will marry me. Wait till Hermione finds out." said Remus, who was standing in Hermione's place. "Ron is sometimes a little disillusional with things like that." Harry said. "I kind of noticed." Remus said. "You better go before Ron decides to visit me. I'll visit you soon though." Harry said. "Okay. Well, bye." Remus said, and he was gone.

Chapter 22: Hermione and Ginny Back

The next day, Ginny and Hermione came home. Ginny ran to Harry and kissed him slap on the lips. Hermione walked over to Ron. She tried to give him a kiss, but Ron pulled away. Hermione stared at him weirdly. Only Harry and Hermione knew about yesterday when Ron was fooled by Remus. "I understand Ron." Hermione said. Victoria, Elinor, Madeline, Caroline, Jack, and Samantha ran to Hermione. "Mom, we've missed you for so long. We're glad that your back." Samantha said. "I missed mommy." Victoria said. "I've missed all you too." Hermione said, giving each of them a hug.

Luke, Skyler, Emma, and Edith hugged Ginny. Emma gave Ginny and Hermione a picture that she colored. "It's wonderful sweety." Ginny said. "I think it's bloody brilliant." Hermione said. Emma turned bright pink. Harry walked over to Hermione. "Hermione, I think that you need to modify Ron's memory. He's having a troublesome time." Harry whispered. Hermione nodded and got out her wand. "_Obliviate_." Hermione said, when Ron turned around. Ron's eyes rolled into his head and back to normal. "Hermione!" Ron said, shocked. Ron and Hermione kissed deeply in passion.

Skyler and Samantha looked at each other. They then walked into Skyler's room. Skyler sat on his bed and Samantha sat in the chair. They stared at each other. "Should we tell our parents our secret?" Samantha asked. "No. I think that your mum will find out soon being a Seer. So, what if we go as far as your mum and dad go?" Skyler asked. "I don't know. It might be a bad thing if you know what I mean." Samantha said. Skyler invited Samantha to sit by him. "We're cousins you know." Skyler said. "I know." Samantha said. Skyler leaned over to Samantha and kissed her lips softly. "I love you Sam." Skyler said. "I love you too, Sky." Sam said. And they kissed again for a second.

Hermione and Ron had disapparated into their room and layed on the bed. "Ron, I don't want to do it now. Maybe later. We have company." Hermione said. "Okay. We better go visit." Ron said. They disapparated back in the living room to see that Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch watching television. Hermione and Ron sat down on the other couch. Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head. A vision of her daughter and Skyler were sitting in a room making love. Then she was back to normal. "Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and followed Hermione into her room. "What is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione stared at him. "Harry, I just saw my daughter and Skyler in a room doing love." Hermione said. Harry stared at her suspiously. "Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Positive." Hermione said. With a small pop, they disapparated to Harry's hotel room.

Chapter 23: Sam and Sky

When Harry and Hermione arrived, they ran straight for Skyler's bedroom. Hermione's mouth dropped. Samantha was sitting on Skyler's lap letting him kiss her neck. Sam saw Hermione and tapped Skyler. Skyler looked in his doorway. He stopped what he was doing and Sam hopped on the bed. "Mum. Uncle Harry." Sam said. "What the bloody hell were _you _thinking!" Hermione screamed. "I wasn't mum. I... I'm sorry mum and Uncle Harry." Sam said. "Sorry dad and Aunt Hermione." Skyler said. Harry and Hermione couldn't believe their children.

Two pops and Ron and Ginny were standing in the hallway. Ginny was staring at the two kids. "We heard Hermione screaming and thought something was wrong." Ginny said. "Yeah, we caught our kids doing the wrong thing at the wrong time. What do you think of 'making love'?" Harry asked Ginny and Ron. "I don't believe you dear." Ginny said. "It's true mum and Uncle Ron. We did do it." Skyler said. Ron walked into the room and grabbed his daughter and pulled her into the hall. "_Obliviate_." Ron said, pointing his wand at his daughter.

Harry stood and watched as Sam couldn't remember anything. Harry and Ginny too got out their wands. "_Obliviate_." they said together. "_Protego_." Skyler said. The spell bounced off a shield and back at Harry and Ginny. Harry conjured up a shield charm and it bounced back at their son. He fell on his bed and passed out before waking up. "What happened?" Skyler asked. "You saw your mum and me kissing." Harry said. "Okay." Skyler said, buying the story. Sam was sitting in a corner in the hallway humming to herself.

Ginny and Hermione looked at Sam. Ginny whispered something and Hermione nodded. She walked over to Samantha. "Sam, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. "I'm just humming." Sam said in an opera singing voice. Hermione guessed that Ron had put an Opera Spell on their daughter in hope that she wouldn't do it again. Hermione got out her wand. "Finite Incantatum." Hermione said, with a wave of her wand. Sam looked at her mother. "Thanks mum." she said. Hermione nodded and walked over to Ron. "How could _you _do that to your daughter?" she asked. "I did it so she _won't_ remember anything." Ron said.

Skyler was looking at Sam. Samantha gave a look at Skyler and then looked away. Just then, a flash of lighting and Samantha was in another world. She saw flashbacks of what happened an hour ago. Someone had just slapped her hard on the face. Sam opened her eye. Hermione was standing over her. Samantha's eye closed again and then she knew no more.

Chapter 24: Something Was Told

They had all took a portkey up to Hogwart's hospital wing. Samantha layed there unconsious. Hermione was silently crying in Ron's arms. Harry and Ginny sat by Skyler's bed. Skyler too had had something wrong with him. Madam Pomprey had walked into the room. "I found what was wrong with Miss Weasley. She has been transfered into a world were she can't find a way out. She either can die and move on or we can give her a potion. We can't give the antidote because she is too young. It could kill her. Yet, we can try and help her the best we can. Did either of you use a Memory Charm?" Madam Pomprey asked.

Ron looked at Hermione and nodded. Madam Pomprey spoke. "There's your problem. We've been recieving news that there is some kind of thing going around and it affects Seers and Memory Charms. All I can advice, is that she has plenty of sleep and that you hope she wakes up. If she's not awake in three days time, take her to St. Margos." she said. She then looked at Harry and Ginny. "For Mister Potter, he has Seer's Flu. It can affect Seers when they just learn their new powers. Is either of you a Seer?" Madam Pomprey asked, looking at them. "Neither of us." Harry said. "Well, I can't image where he recieved it. If neither of you have it, then he recieved it from someone else." Madam Pomprey said.

Samantha opened her eyes. She looked at Madam Pomprey. Hermione stood over her. Sam's eyes then closed. Skyler did the same thing. "Mister and Mrs Potter, we have taken blood work. Your son has a disease called Mentatubious. It can cause a young boy, such as himself, can cause him to go into a stage like Miss Weasley over there, and cause him to die. If you want an antidote, St. Margos can help you. I'm not a registered nurse to give the Recastious potion. The potion would help him think that he's actually alive and awake. If you were listening, Mister and Mrs Weasley, you can go to St. Margos too." Madam Pomprey said.

Hermione nodded and looked at Samantha. She had lyed there almost dead. "I also can say that when either of them wake up, one will indeed predict a prophecy." Madam Pomprey said, and walked away. "We can stay here, right?" Hermione asked. "Yeah. Let's go see Dumbledore." Harry said, and they walked off. When they arrived at his office, Dumbledore greeted them. "Let me guess. You would like to stay at Hogwarts till your children wake up? You can. The password to Gryffindor Tower is _Dragon's Blood_. I'm sure Fat Lady would like to see you all again." Dumbledore said. They all nodded their heads and left the office.

Halfway down the hall, Hermione fell on the floor. Luckly Ron and Harry caught her. "What's wrong with her?" Ginny asked. Hermione opened her eyes wider than ever.

_"When the moon is set at quarter to five, the Death Eater that escaped will set and find the new members. They will join the Dark Lord late at night on the eighteenth of December. The members of brown and orange hair will join with him. The brown is the daughter of a Seer and the orange has just begun his Seeing. For they both will join the Dark Lord and he will mark them with a scar. It has fortold that one will go and seek the enemy of the Dark Lord and destroy him. When the moon is set, the two death eaters will join their master on the eighteenth of December."_ Hermione said, and her head rolled and she sat and looked at Ron and Harry.

Chapter 25: Dumbledore

The next morning, Hermione and Ron walked up to Dumbledore's office alone. Harry and Ginny were still fast asleep. "_Captus Munis_." Ron said, giving the password. When they arrived at the door, they saw Dumbledore behind his desk. He looked up and greeted them. "Nice to see that Mrs Granger is awake." Dumbledore said. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "You predicted what hasn't been predicted since the time of when Peter Pettigrew has escaped. What you predicted is that your daughter and Mister Potter's son will join the Voldemort in two weeks. You four will have to do everything you can to keep your fellow children and grandchildren safe. I would advice that you use a Fidelius Charm to keep you all safe." Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Ron got out their wands. Harry and Ginny had got out their wands. "Are you ready?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded. "_Fidelius!"_ four voices said all at the same time. Everyone was thrown to the floor. Hermione and Harry were the first to sit up. "Did it work?" Ron asked. "Yes. At least I think it did." Hermione asked. The potrait hole opened. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore came in. "I thought you said that they were here, Albus." McGonagall said. "The Fidelius Charm has been issued. The only way we will see them is if they use a Focus Charm." Dumbledore said.

Hermione grabbed her wand. "_Seelius."_ she said. Dumbledore was staring at all of them. "So, you did hear me. We and the staff are the only ones, besides your children, that can see you. Voldemort or the death eater can't see you or feel you. Not to worry." Dumbledore said. McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at the four of them and left. Hermione helped Ron up and Ginny helped Harry up off the floor. "Do you think our children are still in danger?" Hermione asked. "I certainly think so. I'm not positive though." Harry said. Hermione and Ginny looked at their husbands courisously.

Later that day, everyone went up to visit Samantha and Skyler. They were awake and eating a little bit. Hermione sat on Samantha's bed and looked at her. Her hazel eyes were now turning green. _Courious._ Hermione thought. Samantha shared a lot of the same qualities as Hermione. Always the quiet one, always in the library looking for books, and always surrounded by her three trustworthy friends. Hermione had remembered all her school days. Skyler had the characteristics as Ginny. He was always quiet, always wanting something he couldn't get, and always hiding away from anyone or anything. He was always the shy type. Ginny and Harry loved their son a lot, but didn't want to risk losing him.

Remus meanwhile, was sitting in Harry's backyard. He stared at the three graves of his three friends, James, Lily, and Sirius. Harry had went back to the Department of Mysteries after he got out of his fifth year. James and Lily were buried there when Sirius was taken to Azkaban. Remus stared at the graves. "Wish you guys were here right now to see everybody." he whispered. Harry had visited the graves twice a day when he was there. Remus had missed James and Lily for seventy two years. He missed Sirius for twenty-eight years now. He had lost all his true friends forever. A small pop and Harry stood there. "I thought I'd find you here. So, what're you up to?" Harry asked.

Then, there was another small pop. Hermione too had apparated there. "What's wrong, Remi?" Hermione asked. "I just miss my friends. I don't have no one to show me the right trail. James and Lily gone. Sirius is gone too. I thought that we would all live on forever and die all together. I guess dreams don't come true." Remus said. "Remus, I lost my parents and Sirius. I know how you feel. Dumbledore said that the Order of Phoenix was safe, but some must chew their own words sometimes." Harry said. "I guess you're right Harry. I have to move on. They would have wanted me to. Well, I better get back to watching your kids. They're in the house taking naps." Remus said. He walked back into the house and Harry and Hermione disapparated back into their hotel room.


	13. It has been told'

Chapter 26: 'It has been told.'

Harry threw Hermione on the couch and began to kiss her passionatly. "Harry, wait." Hermione said. She got out her wand. "_Corpulis Indortius._" she said. All the windows and doors locked. She also made it so no one could apparate inside the room. She also made sure that her hotel room was the same so Ron couldn't get in. "Okay, I'm ready now." Hermione said. She threw hers and Harry's wands to the floor. The shades were shut and the music was low. Harry tore off her shirt and looked at her. Hermione tore off his shirt.

After an hour of laying on the couch making love, a knock came from the door. Hermione jumped off the couch and grabbed her wand. "_Accio clothes._" Her clothes flew to her. She slipped the pants on and the socks too. Her shirt was in her hand tore. "_Reparo._" she said, and her shirt looked brand new. Harry put his clothes on and repared his shirt too. "Harry, are you in there?" Ginny's voice said. Harry waved his wand and the music stopped. The windows and everything that was locked was unlocked. The door still wouldn't open. Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss and disapparated. Ron too was pounding on his hotel door too. Harry unlocked the door.

Ginny came in and looked around. She thought her house looked different. "Where are the kids?" she asked. "Remus is watching ours and Rons. Not to worry." Harry said. "And what may I ask what you were doing?" Ginny asked. "I was going over the profiles of all the death eaters." Harry lied. He conjured up some fake profiles and showed Ginny. She nodded her head in belief and went into her room. "Harry dear, why does our room look so clean? I know it was messy from this morning." Ginny said, looking at her bed which was all perfect. Harry shrugged and walked out of the room.

The next day, it happened again. Hermione fell to the floor and her eyes rolled back in her head. She spoke in the loudest voice.

"_It has been told that the woman of the girl is to expect another baby. The baby will follow in the Dark Lord's path. The Death Eater will place the mark on the innocent. After the baby is conceived, the mother will die or be paralized forever. It has been told now. It will dread in the mother's womb, that the baby will live for eternaly. If the mother of the infant kills the baby, the mother will be powerful enough to overrule the Dark Lord. It has been told now._"

Hermione sat up and stared at Madam Pomprey. How she got there, nobody only Harry, Ron, and Ginny knew. Madam Pomprey was staring at her. "Mrs Weasley, you have just predicted what has been told. You're lucky that Mister Weasley and the Potter's were there to help you. What you just predicted might save your life at thoust. If we deliver before the baby is due, we might be able to kill it." Madam Pomprey said. Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry was staring at Hermione. After what happened yesterday, he couldn't forgive hisself.

Dumbledore came in. McGonagall and Snape followed closely behind him. Dumbledore talked to Madam Pomprey quietly. He nodded and walked over to Hermione's bed. "Snape, if you please." Dumbledore said quietly. Snape stepped forward. "It has been told that Mrs Weasley would like to study Maternity Potions. I suggest that you meet me Friday after today." Snape said, and stepped back. McGonagall stepped forward. "I will help totur you on everything. Don't worry though." she said. Hermione and Ron nodded in excitement. Ron sat on Hermione's bed. Samantha had been sleeping for a couple days now.

Now Dumbledore was looking at Hermione and Ron. He conjured a chair up and sat down. "Because everyone heard you, I am forced not to tell your parents. You will have McGonagall and Snape as your teachers before your baby is born. You will study Maternity Potions with Snape every night. After you two are done, he will give you a potion. It's the Maternity for young souls one. It tastes like cherry if you think." Dumbledore said. Just then, Samantha woke up. "_The Dark Lord will find me and the other Death Eater. He will give the mark upon our arm and we will serve him forever._" she said.

Chapter 27: The Final Duel

Dumbledore waved his wand and everything slammed shut. Every window was boarded and every door was locked. McGonagall squealed and Snape got his wand out. Snape ran over to the door and looked through the key hole. There stood Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort basted the door down and Snape flew backwards. His wand layed next to him. Ron and Harry grabbed their wands out of their pockets.

"It's nice of you to show, Riddle. Unless I'm mistaken, but we have two Aurors and two highly skilled teachers. If you leave now, we will not fight. If you refuse, we duel." Dumbledore said. "We shall duel till everyone is dead." Voldemort said. Harry and Ron pointed their wands at Peter. "_Wingardium Leviosa._" they said together. They pulled him toward them. Peter was squealing madly. "_Stupefy_." Snape said, and Peter fell to the floor stunned. Dumbledore had his wand out and it was pointing at Voldemort. "Leave Hogwarts and never return." Dumbledore said.

Voldemort laughed an evil laugh. "_Avada Kedevra._" Voldemort said. Dumbledore ducked as it came toward him. "_Vustilipous._" he said. The spell hit Voldemort and Voldemort fell to the ground. "You can't kill me Dumbledore, but I can you. I will live forever." Voldemort said. He sat up. "_Avada Kedevra_." Voldemort said. This time it hit Dumbledore. His eyes wide open and he fell to the floor. Harry and Ron ran to him. He didn't look dead. Voldemort laughed evilly.

McGonagall was holding Snape. He had blood running everywhere. Snape's wand layed motionless. McGonagall grabbed hers. "_Hertisia Paralovite._" she said. Voldemort stopped laughing and he fell to the ground again. He layed there gasping for air. McGonagall had surrounded Voldemort with the Air Power Spell. When she turned around, she said, "_Avada Kedevra_." Voldemort lay there and he was gone. "Is he gone forever Professor?" Hermione asked. "Not forever. Although, he can't breath any more. With that around him, it's possibly he could die." McGongall said.

Snape was healed in seconds by Madam Pomprey. All he had were a lot of nasty cuts. Dumbledore was in a bed surrounded by curtains. Nobody was aloud to see him till Madam Pomprey figured out what to do with his body. Voldemort had killed everyone's last hope. With Dumbledore gone, the world would be destroyed. Just then, a silver ghost was flouting among them. "Hello." it said. Everyone relized it was Dumbledore. "I chose to wait behind. I want to see the rest of the world. I got a message for you Harry from three special people. They said that they miss you and wish that they could see you very much." Dumbldore said. Harry nodded with a tear in his eye.

Dumbldore's ghost explained everything that they couldn't resist on asking. It then came to Harry's mind. "Professor, you said that there was a room in the Department of Mysteries that was never solved. Can you tell us now?" Dumbledore shook his head. "Harry, if you go to seek the room you are desting to see and wonder, go to it yourself. Keep your mind empty when you're there though. It can cause head problems." he said. Harry nodded and looked at Hermione. "I guess we need to go there then." Harry said. "That's the spirit Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and pulled his wand out. "_Portus_." Harry said. A tiny boot layed in his hand.

Harry looked at all of them, and then disappeared. Hermione and Ron were staring at the ghost of Dumbledore. "I wish that I hadn't told him that in his fifth year. He's going to discover what's inside it." Dumbledore said. "What is _in_ it, Professor?" Hermione asked. "All sorts of mysterious things. There are people that passed on and chose to stay behind. They hide behind a cloak in the hallway. All kinds of people are there. You don't want to know who." Dumbledore said. "Who?" they all asked urging his on. "Harry's parents and Sirius." Dumbledore said. "The people will shock him. Harry only sees pictures of them. Oh, how is he going to take it?" Hermione asked. Everyone shrugged and began to talk again.

Chapter 28: Mysteries

Harry had just arrived in the Auror's Headquarters and saw Neville. Neville looked as though he had been hit with a lot of magical creatures. "Hello Harry." he said. "Hello Neville. What're you doing here?" Harry asked. "Waiting for you. Seamus said that you were going to meet me here and take me down the _forbidden _passage. What do you think is down there?" Neville asked. Harry shrugged. "Come on. Lets get it over with." Harry said. They walked down the hall and in through a door.

"Harry, uh, what do you think is here?" Neville asked, as they reached the cloak hanging. "I really don't know." Harry said. He examined the cloak. "There's a passageway." Harry said. "I'm behind you." Neville said. They walked through the cloak. About a thousand silver people were there. They stared at them. A woman flew toward them. "Nice to meet you Harry. We've waited so long for someone to see and discover us." the lady said. "Uh, who are you?" Harry asked. "I'm your grandmother, Tabitha Potter. Your grandfather is over there." she pointed at a man. He flew toward them after talking to a couple of other people Harry recongized, but couldn't place them. "Hiya Harry old pal. Remember me?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "Charles, he hasn't seen us at all. We've been dead for years. Hey, Lily! James! Your son is here." his grandmother yelled.

The two people his grandfather was talking to happened to be his parents. His mother had longer hair than he remembered and his father had the most unsturdy hair ever. Another man flew toward him too. Harry recognized it as Siriuis. "Sirius!" Harry said. He ran to him and gave him a hug. "How've you been? Do you miss me? Nice meeting you again, Neville." Sirius said. Neville turned red. "Of course I missed you. I wish you were still here to take me to Hogwarts. I'm really sorry for coming here and having Bellatrix kill you." Harry said. "Oh don't worry. Just don't do it again. Man you've grown. Hermione and Ron are alright too?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

Lily Potter grabbed Harry's hand. "I've missed you for fourty-three years. I wish I could be there with you, but we're to stay here for eternaly. We heard about Dumbledore of course. Thank god Minerva was there to vanish him. Yeah, she killed him. One soul can't live without air. He won't be here. This place is for those who've chose to live on." Lily said. "You know. Looking at him makes me think I'm looking at myself again. How is life without your mum and dad?" James asked. "It's pretty hard. How did you know I looked like you at the age of fourty-three?" Harry asked. "I remember when I was killed. We watch over you guys you know." James said. Harry nodded.

Neville was tugging on Harry's shirt. There was a ghost talking to him Harry nor him knew. Then, Neville fainted. James and Lily caught him. "Who is this kid? You know, he looks like Alice a little." James said. "That's because it's Neville Longbottom." Harry said. James grinned. "I knew that." James said. "Right Prongs. We're sure you did." Sirius said. "Are you going to torture me with that nickname for the rest of our misable life?" James asked. "What do you think?" Sirius said. "Never mind." James said, and flew away. Lily sat down on a chair. "So mum. What's it like when dying?" Harry asked. "For me it's painful. Remember I was murdered. But, it's useless. We chose to stay here. Harry, if you die, I want you to go on and live your life somewhere else. This place is horrible." Lily said. Harry nodded.

Neville woke up. "Harry, can we leave?" he asked. "Not yet. I'm still talking." Harry said. "Can I leave at least?" Neville asked. "Yeah, you can. I'm not." Harry said. Neville nodded and left. Harry was staring at James and Sirius argueing. "Is death always full of arguements?" Harry asked. "Not always. They're only fighting because their being jackasses. They'll fight till eternaly. Don't worry, Sirius _usually _wins." Lily said. Harry smiled. He knew that Sirius was always ready to fight for somethings worth. "Mum, if Sirius and dad ever stop fighting, can you tell them I left?" Harry asked. "I'll tell them. I know you're a very busy parent and child. You better go." Lily said. Harry nodded and hugged his mother. He told her he promised to visit when he had time. He went to the cloak and left.

Chapter 29: Harry Tells Hermione and Ron

When Harry left the cloak, he took a portkey back to Gryffindor common room. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stared at him. "So, how was your meeting?" Hermione asked. "It was fine. I met some nice people." Harry said. "Oh, no need to tell us. We know who it was." Ron said. "How'd you know?" Harry asked. "Dumbledore." Ginny said. Ron and Hermione nodded. "So what did you talk about?" Hermione asked. "Everything." Harry said, and he began to tell his story.

After an hour, Harry was done. "And I told my mum that I'd visit when I had time. She'd like to meet all you guys and the kids." Harry said. "How will they see them? They're dead." Hermione asked. "They're ghosts, Hermione. Ghosts." Harry said. "Well, we can try it." Ron said. "I knew you guys would agree." Harry said. He hugged all of them and went up to their room. Ginny closely followed him. "Harry." Ginny said. Harry turned around. "What?" Harry asked. "How did it go? I feel you ain't telling us something." Ginny asked. "It's...it's just that I didn't know that death was terrible so terrible. Mum said it's the worst thing you want to do." Harry said. Ginny understood what Harry meant. He walked into his room and sat on the bed. He stared at Ginny and then went to sleep. Ginny climbed in bed with him.

Hermione and Ron sat in the common room staring at each other. Hermione was thinking of what Dumbledore said when Harry left. "_He'll see what is in there when he gets there._" Dumbledore said. Just then, there was a pop. Neville was standing in the common room. "Hey. Have either of you seen Harry?" he asked. "He's in his room with Ginny." Hermione said. Neville nodded and ran into the room. "Harry!" Neville said. Harry woke up. "What is it, Neville?" Harry yawned. "There was a break out in Azkaban. Malfoy's behind it all. All the Death Eaters have escaped!" Neville said. "I'll tell Hermione and Ron. You go and get the other Aurors. Tell them to meet me in the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said. Neville nodded and took the portkey back to the Auror Headquarters.

Harry rushed down the stairs and into the common room. "They escaped. We got to get to the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said. Hermione and Ron didn't need twice telling. Ron conjured up a portkey and they left. When they arrived, they saw bodies everywhere. "I think we're too late." Hermione said. Harry went over to one of the bodies and relized it as Neville. "They're all dead. I guess it is now up to us." Harry said, turning to Hermione and Ron. They nodded and went back to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore what had happened.

Chapter 30: To Do It Again

Dumbledore told them that they must recrute as many of the Order of Phoenix as possible. Harry conjured up a big list of people. Almost a hundred people were on there. He got out his wand and pointed it at everyone's names. One by one, people portkeyed to the hospital wing. Hermione and Ron took names as they showed up. They all stared at Dumbledore. "What happened to you Dumbledore?" Remus asked. "He was killed by Voldemort." Harry said. Remus understood.

When everyone arrived, Harry put the list away and quieted everyone down. Hemione and Ron stood at his side. Dumbledore spoke. "As you all know, maybe some, maybe none, the Death Eaters have escaped." Everyone began to panic. "Please be calm. We are an army. We'll defeat them with our strenghths. As many of you know, Harry here will be in charge. Voldemort is dead, so everyone should be easy to kill. Leave it to Harry to kill everyone with his almighty strenghth." Dumbledore said. Everyone cheered.

One person looked at Dumbledore. "But what if Harry doesn't succeed?" she asked. "Figg, he'll be able to do it. I can count on him. I died and gave him my powers. And because I did that, he is now the headmaster of Hogwarts. You will look up to him as me." Dumbledore said. Mrs Figg was Harry's old next door neighbor. She nodded. "Harry, I want you and the other members of the Order of Phoenix to go and defeat the Death Eaters." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. "Alright. Who's ready?" Harry asked. Everyone cheered and then they all left.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione portkeyed with everyone else to a house on a hill. It was old and all dusty. "Alright everyone. When I say go, everyone will charge inside. Before you guys go inside, let me go first." Harry said. Everyone nodded and Harry walked up to the house. His wand in his right hand pointing at everything. The door burst open and tons of Death Eaters charged at him. He took his wand and said, "_Avada Kedevra_." A big explosion went off. Harry was knocked off his feet and landed on the ground. _Now I know how Dumbledore feels having all this power._ Harry thought. The smoke cleared. Harry walked up to the bodies and looked at all of them.

Hermione and the others walked up to him. "Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked. "I used a powerful spell and it caused a big explosion. That was Dumbledore's powers that did that." Harry said. "Wow." everyone said. "_Cearda Taresat_." Hermione said. No one moved. "Harry, you killed them all. Good job." Hermione said. Harry smiled. He noticed that Draco's father and the others were there, but where was Wormtail and Draco? "Hermione, Wormtail and Draco's not here." Harry said. Everyone gasped. "I'll go for them." Remus said. "I'll go with you." Harry said. Harry instructed the rest of the members to go back to Hogwarts and Harry and Remus would be there later.

Harry and Remus disapparated to Peter's hotel room. He wasn't there. Harry got out his wand. "I have an idea. _Accio Wormtail and Draco._" Harry said. Just then, Wormtail and Draco appeared infront of their eyes. Their eyes were blood red. They was dead. "Well, we don't have to kill them anyway." Harry said. Remus and Harry disapparated to Hogwarts hospital. Everyone stood there staring at Sam and Skyler. Their eyes were wide open. Dumbledore flew over to Harry. "Harry, I got bad news. After you and the others left, Peter and Draco Malfoy walked in here and killed the children. I'm really sorry." Dumbledore said. Harry understood and told him that Peter and Draco were dead. "Well, at least that they can't harm anyone." Dumbledore said. Harry hugged Hermione seeing that she was crying over Samantha's body. Ginny was staring at Skyler.

"Wait! I got an idea. Go back in time. Hermione let me see that Time-turner." Harry said. Hermione took the time turner off her neck and handed it to Harry. "Everyone, I need you all to leave. We're going back in time." Harry said. "Harry, wait! Let them live on. They'll be safe if there are other death eaters still out there. Just leave them alone. They're probably happy." Hermione said. "But Hermione..." "Harry, _leave them alone._" Hermione said. "But what if..." "Harry, either listen to me, or leave." Hermione said sternly. Harry backed away from Hermione. "O...okay." Harry said. "Anyone else want to pick a fight with me?" Hermione asked. Everyone backed away from her. Even Ron.


	14. Harry Goes Alone

Chapter 31: Harry Goes Alone

Harry and Ron walked back to Gryffindor Tower alone. They gave the password to the Fat Lady and walked inside. "So, what about that?" Ron asked. "About what?" Harry asked. "Our children? Our children are dead. And Skyler was always the quiet one." Ron asked. "You know. I have to admit that I won't miss them a bit. My mum and dad will watch them." Harry said. Ron smiled a weak smile. "You're absolutely right, Harry. They'll move on and see others." Ron said.

Hermione and Ginny entered the room. Hermione walked over to them and Ginny went up to the room. "Dumbledore's talking with the members and is going to see if they want to stay in Gryffindor Tower till school starts up. Oh, Vistor told me to tell Harry that he excepts your headmastership." Hermione said. Harry stared in her eyes. She was thinking of Remus again. "Uh Hermione, can I talk to you and Victor a minute alone?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and followed her out of the tower.

They walked a couple ways before they arrived infront of a door. They knocked. "Come in." said a man's voice. Harry and Hermione walked inside and saw Victor sitting behind his desk. "Harry, Her-my-on-y, vhat are yo' doing' here?" Victor asked. "Just was walking around in the halls." Harry said. "So, vhat do yo' vant?" Victor asked. "We just need to talk for awhile alone." Harry said. "Oh." Victor said. Harry began to talk.

After a half hour, Harry and Hermione left. "Hermione, can you walk ahead? I need a little time alone." Harry asked. "Sure. Here, you might want to use this." Hermione said, handing him the time turner. She then left. Harry looked at it. "Hermione, wait." Harry said in a low voice. Hermione turned around. "I love you." Harry said. "I love you too, Harry." Hermione said. Harry walked up to her and kissed her passionatly. "Harry, just do want you need to do." Hermione said. Harry nodded and Hermione left. Harry looked at the hourglass. "Okay, better get going." Harry said, in a low whisper.

He walked to the hospital wing. No one was there. _Good, I'm alone._ Harry thought. He turned the hourglass three times. The room began to swirl around. He was standing in the back of the room. He saw all the members of the Order of Phoenix standing there. He crawled under a bed. He heard himself speaking. Just then, everyone disapppeared. Harry crawled out and saw that Dumbledore was watching Skyler and Samantha. The door then burst wide open. Peter walked in with someone. It was Draco Malfoy. "Murders." Harry said, in a low whisper. Draco and Peter walked over to the children. Harry got out his wand.

Peter and Draco were looking at the two children. "So, what did the Lord want us to do?" Draco asked. "Have the kids j-join u-us." Peter said stuttering. Dumbledore flew toward them. "Get out of here Malfoy and Pettigrew. You already did enough." he said. "Shut up you old hag." Draco said. "I always knew you were like Lucius." Dumbledore said. "_Don't you dare insult my father_." Draco said. "_Expelliarmus_." Dumbledore said. Draco and Peter withdrew their wands. "Your dead and can't do anything." Draco said. His wand pointing at Skyler. Peter's wand pointing at Samantha.

Dumbledore looked at Skyler and Samantha. He was puzzled. "Don't kill the children." he said. "What ever shall we do then? Keep them suffering from the Dark Lord?" Draco said. "Just don't kill them." Dumbledore said. "And what if we do?" Draco asked. "You'll be haunted by spirits and they'll kill you. They _will_ find you." Dumbledore said. "Whatever. Peter, lets kill them and then the Dark Lord will praise us forever." Draco said. Peter nodded. "_Avada Kedevra_." they said together and instantly the two children were dead. "You have been warned." Dumbledore said.

Peter and Draco took a portkey and disappeared. Harry crawled out and looked at Skyler and Samantha. Their eyes were wide and they were laying there. "I love you." Harry said and layed a tear on their cheeks. Then, their eyes flickered. _Huh?_ Harry thought. Skyler and Samantha looked at him. "What's going on dad?" Skyler asked. "I-I don't know son." Harry said. Dumbledore was staring at Harry. "You have the power to awaken the dead. That is a theory though." Dumbledore. "Does that mean I can awake anyone?" Harry asked. "No. Just certain people. I know how much you'd love to awake a lot. It can't be done though." Dumbledore said.

Just then, the room was full of people. Harry jumped under Skyler's bed when he was looking at Samantha. Dumbledore looked at Harry and understood that Harry came from the future. "Everyone, welcome back Skyler and Samantha." Dumbledore said. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "They walked into the other world, but I saved them. Nothing to worry." Dumbledore said. Harry gave a thumbs up to him. Harry hid for the remaining time and crawled out when it was time. The hospital wing was empty.

Chapter 32: Gryffindor Tower

When Harry arrived in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione looked at him. "_Where_ _have you been_?" Hermione said, sounding like Mrs Weasley in their second year. "Just for a walk." Harry said. Hermione looked at Ron. "I didn't say anything." Ron said. "I didn't say that dear." Hermione said. "Hey Hermione, remember back in Auror Headquarters that you were mentioning middle names?" Harry asked. "Yeah." Hermione said, in a low whisper. "Well, what's Ginny's?" Harry asked. "It's Virginia. Why?" Hermione asked. "Just wanted to see if you remembered." Harry said. "Harry, you're plain weird." Hermione said.

Ginny came from downstairs. "I got some news!" she said. "What!" everyone said excitiedly. "Hagrid isn't Care of Magical Creatures teacher anymore. He's traveling the world with Madam Maxime and their two children. Ron, you're the new teacher." Ginny said. "What!" Ron yelled. "You're the teacher. And you can't back out. You signed the papers. And you thought they were for the Ministry of Magic." Ginny said, showing everyone. "Dangit." Ron said. "Well Ron. Maybe that will teach you a lesson about reading before you sign." Hermione said, snickering.

Harry was staring at Hermione. "Uh, can I talk to you Harry?" he asked. "Sure." Hermione said. They walked outside. "What did you do when you went back in time?" Hermione asked, as Harry handed her the time-turner. "I saved our children somehow. I just cried a tear and then they woke up." Harry said. "Well, when they woke up, I told Madam Pomprey to kill them. They shouldn't live. So, they're dead all over again." Hermione said. "Okay." Harry said. "Should we go back in?" Hermione asked. They then walked in together.

When they arrived, Ron and Ginny were argueing. "YOU'RE THE TEACHER AND THAT IS THAT!" Ginny yelled at Ron. "NO I'M NOT. I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE!" Ron yelled back at Ginny. Harry whistle so loud, it hurt everyone's ears. "What the bloody hell!" Ron said. "WHAT!" everyone yelled. "What the bloody hell!" Ron said. "WHAT!" they said again. Ron got out his wand and spelled:

"_What the bloody hell was that for Harry!"_

Hermione plopped in the chair. She looked at Harry. Harry looked at Ginny and walked over to her ears. "_Era Repora_." he said. "Thank god I can hear again." she said. Harry pointed at his ears and did the same thing. He then did it to Hermione and Ron. "Thank goodness." Hermione said. She was smiling. "Shouldn't we get back to the hotel?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and conjured a portkey up. They then were inside Harry and Ginny's room. "We'll be leaving." Ron said. They shook hands and left.

Just then, a small pop was heard. Remus was standing in the middle of the living room. He looked around. "Harry, where's Hermione?" he said. "In the hotel room next door. Why?" he answered. "Hermione's in danger. An evil Seer by the name of Sibyll Trelawney. She was heard in Three Broomsticks last night. Harry, where'd you go?" Remus asked, looking around. "I'm standing right infront of you." Harry said. Remus shrugged and disapparated.

Chapter 33: Poor Hermione

Harry looked down at his body, except there was no body. It was the same as the wall behind him. "Who put a Disillusion Charm on me!" Harry yelled. No one answered. "Ginny?" Harry said. No one answered. Harry spun around. No one was there. "Huh?" Harry said. Hermione disapparated into the room. "Harry! Ron's gone!" Hermione said, and ran into his arms. "Hermione, I know. Not to worry. We'll find them." Harry said. Harry conjured up a portkey and they went to Auror Headquarters.

"Harry! Hermione! It's good to see you again." said a voice. They turned around and saw Luna Lovegood running toward them. "Luna, have you seen Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked. "I have. They were just here, but they were taken to St. Margos. Why?" Luna asked. "Ron!" Hermione yelled, and burst into tears. "Can you tell us why they are in St. Margos?" Harry asked. "They were found in Little Whinging by a muggle and they were pronounced stunned." Luna said. "_Portus_." Harry said. A little key appeared and Harry and Hermione were transported to St. Margos.

Harry went up to the counter. "May I help you?" the lady asked. "Mister and Mrs Weasley." Harry said. "Room 22c. Second floor." the lady said. Harry and Hermione walked over to an elevator and the door opened. They stepped in and Harry pushed the '2' botton. The elevator opened and Harry and Hermione stepped out and walked down the hall. They saw the room and walked in. Ron looked at them.  
"What happened?" he asked. "We don't know, but we'll talk later." Harry said. "When do we leave?" Ginny asked. "I'll go ask." Hermione asked. She walked out of the room and then was back. "You guys are free to go." the nurse said. Ron and Ginny got up and they all disapparated to the hotel.

Chapter 34: The Talk

When they arrived, Ron and Ginny sat on the couch. Harry and Hermione sat on the floor and looked at them. Harry was staring at Ron. "So, what _did_ happen?" he asked. "I don't know. It was _boom! Bang!_ That's all I remember." Ron said. "Hmm." Hermione said. "I remember a little bit. All I remember is someone grabbing me and turning me around. I know the face, but I can't remember what their face was." Ginny said. "Please dear to try and remember." Harry said. "Sorry." Ginny said. "Harry, I think I know." Hermione blurted out.

Harry and Hermione walked into a back room. "Harry, it was Samantha." Hermione said. "How though?" Harry asked. "Samantha and Skyler were fine when we left Hogwarts. Remember we brought them back?" Hermione said. "Oh my god. She did do it. Hermione, what about the baby in you?" Harry asked. "Dead. Madam Pomprey gave me the Reduce Potion and it reduced into nothing. It's gone." Hermione said. Harry leaned over her. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you too." Hermione said.

Ron and Ginny sat on the couch. Ginny looked at him. "Nice one Roberto." she said. "You too, Ginger." Ron said. They started to laugh evilly. Hermione and Harry walked out of the back room. "We're back." Hermione said, sitting on Ron's lap. "Get off me." Ron said. Hermione stood up. "Huh?" Hermione said. "I mean, sorry." Ron said. "Harry, I suspect something." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. "Me too." Harry said. "Do you know how to do a Visel Charm?" Harry asked. "Yeah." Hermione said. "Use it." Harry said.

They looked at Ron and Ginny. Ginny started to turn pal. Ron was squirming in his seat. "Something wrong you guys?" Harry asked. "No. Nothing wrong with us." Ron said. "_Vilenco_." Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at Ron and Ginny. She stuffed it in her pocket. Ron and Ginny began to change form. After a couple minutes, there was a guy and woman sitting in their spots. "You!" Hermione shouted, pointing her finger at the woman. "I know who you are. You're Rita Skeeter, but you married that Roberto Ginger." Hermione said. "You're write. I am." Rita said. She looked at the guy. "Ready Roberto?" she asked. "Ready." Roberto said. Their wands were out aand ready. Hermione and Harry jumped off their seats and grabbed their wands. "We duel." Harry said. "You're on, fools." Rita said.

Chapter 35: The Duel

Wands were out and pointing at each person. Rita and Hermione were facing one another, ready to duel. Harry didn't need his wand for dueling. Roberto had his wand out and it was pointing at Harry. "Bow to death, Harry Potter." Roberto said. "No need to tell me. I'm sure that I'll defeat you in seconds." Harry said. Rita looked at Roberto and then Hermione and her disapparated outside to do their duel. "Where's Ginny!" Harry yelled. "Dead. She's dead you fool." Roberto said, laughing.

Hermione and Rita's wands had sparks flying out of them like swords. "Retreat or regret it." Hermione said. "I'm not afraid of a girl that sleeps with _werewolves_." Rita said. "You'll pay for that one. _Anima Calpou_." Hermione said. Rita's wand flew out of her hand as she was thrown to the ground. Rita layed there for five minutes, twitching. Hermione walked over to her. She was now a boy. "What the...?" Rita said. "You're a guy." Hermione said. She walked over to where Rita's wand layed and picked it up. "Give me my wand!" Rita yelled. "Want it?" Hermione said. She grabbed it with two hands and then smashed it against her leg. It shaddered into pieces.

Roberto layed unconsious on the ground. Harry had used a Stunning Spell. He grabbed Roberto's wand and threw it out the window. When it flew out of sight, he looked into the street. Hermione layed unconsious from his view. Wand gripped in his hand. He pointed it steadily. "_Stupefy_!" he yelled. Rita looked up and saw it. Hermione jumped up from the ground and grabbed her wand. She then ran for it. The stunning spell hit Rita and she layed on the ground. Hermione disapparated to Harry's side. They conjured up a portkey and then dropped the bodies in Azkaban.


	15. Back at the Room

Chapter 36: Back at the Room

When Harry and Hermione reached Harry's room, Hermione sat on Harry's bed and cried into his shoulder. "Harry, I need Ron." she cried. "Hermione, you'll be okay. We'll find him. I promise." Harry said, rubbing her back. "But Harry, you don't understand. I _love_ him. I need him." Hermione said. "Hermione, listen. We'll find them. They'll probably okay. Ron is smart and so is Ginny. Don't worry." Harry said. He looked over by his closet. It was open a little bit. He got up and walked over to it.

Inside the closet was Ginny and Ron unconsious. "Hermione!" Harry yelled. She jumped off the bed and ran over to the closet. "Ron!" Hermione squealed. She grabbed him around the neck. Harry conjured up stretchers and they took them to St. Margos.

Ron and Ginny were going to stay for a week to heal. Hermione promised to visit them both. They didn't remember anything, so it was no use to ask them. Harry disapparated off to St. Margo's do visit for awhile. Hermione was at their house and was helping Remus babysit the kids. After a visit to St. Margos, Harry decided to pay a visit to some _old_ friends. In Godric's Hollow, at the house they live in, Hermione and Remus were in the living room. "Oh Remus. I don't understand why we never married. The kids absolutly adore you and so do I." Hermione said. "Hermione, we can't. There are kids here." Remus said. "Then, we'll go to our spare room." Hermione said.

Harry disapparated to the floor above him and walked to the staircase. A cloak hung there, moving. _It is time_, Harry thought. He walked behind it and felt what he felt the every time he was there. The ghost figures were there. "Harry!" screamed a voice. Lily rushed to him. "James! Your son is here!" Lily yelled. James flew to Lily's side with Sirius. "Hi." Sirius said, turning his head away. "Oh Padfoot. Come on. I didn't mean it." James said. "Right. Hi Harry, bye Harry." Sirius said and flew away. "Dad." Harry said. "What?" James said. "Mum, what did dad say to Sirius?" Harry asked, looking at his mother. "I told him he deserved what he got for coming here." James said. "Dad!" Harry said.

Lily snickered at James. "Lils." James said. "Nope, I'm out of this." Lily said, and went to join Sirius. "So, what's been up?" James asked. "Dad, leave Sirius alone is what's going on." Harry said. "Oh come on, son. I didn't mean it." James said. Harry looked at his dad. "I'm sure you didn't, but you still shouldn't say it." Harry said. "Now who's the adult, James? He is." Sirius said. "Sirius, shut up." James said. "Bring it on." Sirius said. "Alright." James said. James grabbed a wand out of a pocket. "_Expelliarmus_!" James shouted. "_Protego_!" Sirius shouted. "_Accio wands_!" Lily yelled. James and Sirius's wands flew into their hands.

Harry sat on the floor watching Lily, Sirius, and James fight. Sirius looked at Harry. He sneaked over to Harry and sat by him. "What's your bet?" Sirius whispered. "Mum. She seems like a fighter." Harry said. "I put it with her too." Sirius said. Harry smiled. "James Potter! You will not win our fight!" Lily yelled. "You're my wife! You're supposed to take my side!" James yelled. Harry put his hands up to his face and whistled loudly. Everyone looked at him. "Shut...up." Harry said. Sirius stood at his side. "Harry, you might want to leave because this is going to get ugly." Sirius said. Harry hugged Sirius and left.

Chapter 37: Is There Anything We Can Do?

Harry arrived in Godric's Hollow inside his parent's house. Remus was sitting on the couch watching muggle television. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Remus turned the television off and looked at Harry. "She's at St. Margo's visiting Ron and Ginny. What brought you here?" Remus asked. Harry walked over and sat in the chair. "Is there anyway that we can bring back the dead?" Harry asked. "No." Remus said. Harry did a quick _legiments._ "Remus, there is. I was just in your mind." Harry said. Remus sat there and smiled at Harry. "You are too skilled to be lied to. There is one way. But, we need Severus Snape." Remus said.

Remus and Harry apparated into Hogsmeade and walked up to Hogwarts. "Will he be pleased to see us?" Harry asked. "I doubt it. You know Snape. 'Never forget and never forgive.'" Remus said. They walked up the flight of stairs and into a shallow room. "And what brings a werewolf and a nasty little boy here?" Snape said. "We need your help Severus." Remus said. "Likely story." Snape said. "We want your help, _Snivellus_!" Harry yelled. "You might not be in school, but you will _not _yell in my face." Snape said. "Just give us your help and we'll let you be." Remus said.

Snape stood there and looked at them. "Trying to bring back your long, lost, dead lover. Well, good luck." Snape said. Harry looked at Remus. _Dead lover? What the heck? _"Surely you don't mean my godfather?" Harry asked. "What do you think?" Snape sneered. "_Leave him out of this_." Harry said. "Oh, you miss him do you? Well, don't go chasing your _dreams_ and believing they're real." Snape said. "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled. Snape was picked up off his feet and hit the wall. He slid down unconsious. "Harry!" Remus yelled. "Sorry, I lost controlled." Harry said. Remus walked over to Snape and said, "_Ennervate_." Snape woke up and looked at him. "Away you beast." he said.

Remus backed up and stood by Harry. "So, let's get started so I can finish this. We'll be using mirror magic." Snape said. "What's that?" Harry asked. "You use two mirrors made by the same person and then you stick them into a circle lit by fire. You can only do it once. When the two mirrors connect, one person must go inside one and then fight their way to the cloak in the Minstry of Magic. If you can get through it safely within two hours, you and the person will be able to find the cloak. But if you don't succeed, then you will be trapped in there forever." Remus said. "Exactly. Now, here are the ingrediants to the potion you will have to take." Snape handed Remus a bag and then they walked out of the dungeon door.

Harry and Remus disapparated out of Hogsmeade and to the cloak. They went to the one floor. Remus handed Harry the bag when they got there. "Harry, go and check if everything's fine in there." Remus said. "Why?" Harry asked. "Because a werewolf can't go in there. It will...well, I don't want to say. It might cause something bad." Remus said. "Oh, okay." Harry said.

Chapter 38: I Shall Return. Maybe?

Harry walked over to the cloak and looked inside. He then looked at Remus. "It's the same." Harry said. "What do you mean?" Remus asked, looking at Harry. "Ghosts floating among themselves and talking. It's normal." Harry said. "Okay." Remus said, and began to form the circle. He got out his wand and said, "_Incendio_." The candles that Snape had given them, had now a flame among them. Harry walked over. "Harry, I need you to sit in the circle and watch it. Make sure it ain't broken by the time I come back. This is very dangerous. With Dumbledore gone, I have no way of trying to escape. Watch the veil." Remus said.

Harry looked at the veil. It was moving in all directions, then Harry looked back at Remus. "Uh, Remus, what if someone shows up?" Harry asked. "Make sure they don't come near the circle. That will connect them to mirror connection and then it will destroy me and Sirius with it. I'll bring him back as fast as I can. I promise." Remus said. Harry sat on the floor in the circle and watched the Remus get ready. Remus nodded to Harry and dived straight into the mirror.

It was dark and cold. Remus wandered around, hearing deep voices in his head that began to repeat themselves. He recongized the voices as James and Lily.

_"Lily, we have to trust Remus. I have no faith in Peter." James said. "No, I want Remus not part of it. James, he's a werewolf. It could be dangerous." Lily said. "Nonsence Lils. Remus is good. Trust me." James said._

Remus shook his head. It was terrible remembering James and Lily fight over Peter and him for a Secret Keeper. James insisted that Remus would be better than Peter, but things were different. Sirius was most trusted and Remus and Peter were nothing. He looked up. "Sirius!" he yelled. There was no reply. "Sirius, grab my hand if you're there!" Remus shouted.

A ghost like figure walked up to him. "Remus, it's James. Listen to me. Save Lily, Sirius, and me. We want you to. Please Remus, take us with you." the voice said. "I can't James. I need Sirius. Harry wants Sirius there." Remus said. "Please Moony. I beg upon you." James said. "Prongs, I can't. Harry would be jealous of me." Remus said. "But he needs a mother and father. My child grew up not knowing his parents. Please Moony." James begged. "Fine, but if Harry isn't happy, you're going back." Remus said. James nodded and followed Remus.

Harry sat in the middle of the circle, watching people pass by. Then, an Auror walked up. "What are you up to kid?" the guy asked. "I'm not a kid. And it's none of your business of what I'm doing." Harry said in the rudest way ever. "Do I have to get the Minister of Magic?" the Auror asked. "For one, I don't care, two, I work here in the Ministry of Magic, and three, I'm an Auror too, so shut your mouth." Harry said madly. "Where's your badge?" the guy asked. "Right here." Harry said, digging out a silver badge with an eagle on it. "Then get to work." the guy said.

Remus was now following James and Lily to a secret hide out where Sirius was. They arrived infront of it. It was made of invisible wood and glue. Sirius was sitting on a couch, watching to people strangle one another. "Padfoot, you got a visitor." James said. "Who!" Sirius asked, excitedly. "Try, Moony." Lily said. "Is he dead too?" Sirius asked. "No. Come on. We're going home." Lily said, taking Sirius's hand. Remus looked at his watch. He had ten minutes to get to the cloak. "Come on. We gotta go. I got time wasting here." Remus said. "Right." James said, and they were gone.

Chapter 39: Saved

Harry watched as people walked staringly by. They looked at him and kept walking by. Then, the cloak began to wringle. Three ghost-like figures were thrown out and so was Remus. The ghost-like figures went from pure white, to pure solid. There was a woman and two men. The woman had long curly aburn hair and brilliant green eyes. One of the men had jet-black hair and round glasses. The other man had long black hair and marvelous eyes. Harry recognized them as Lily, James, and Sirius.

Remus woke up with a startle. He looked at Harry then looked at Sirius. It was Sirius who was being a prat on the way out, and through the portal. James and Lily looked at one another. They looked down at their bodies. Harry turned away quickly, seeing as they had no clothes on. Remus and Sirius snapped their heads away quickly. "Um, can we have some cloaks?" Lily asked. "How about we apparate to Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked. "I can't apparate. I'd splinch myself too easily." James said.

Harry got his wand out. "_Progeto_." A portkey the shape of an old boot layed in his hand. "Here, we can use this. It's easier." Harry said. "Where are we going?" Lily asked. "We're going back to Godric's Hollow." Harry said. "We-we're saved? Are we rea-really saved?" Sirius studdered nervously. "Yeah, you're saved." Remus said, hugging Sirius's naked body. "Uh, I'm not wearing anything Moony." Sirius said. "Oh, uh, right." Remus said, turning away.

Chapter 40: Gone Forever

They disappeared and reappeared inside the Potter household. Somebody with long blonde hair sat on the couch. She didn't even bother turning around. Harry whispered to Remus to take Sirius, James, and Lily upstairs to the spare bedroom. He nodded and told them the plan. Harry walked over to the couch. The girl looked at him. She smiled and got up. "Hi, I'm Ashley Mara-Lynn Marshall." she said, holding a hand. "Okay." Harry said, slowly. "Anyway, I've come to inform you that Lily, Georgina, Sirius, James, and Greg were killed this afternoon while driving home." Ashley said. "No." Ginny spoke, coming now into the living room. "Yes. They are dead and will be buried in the backyard of your house, if it's okay with you." Ashley said.

Harry looked at Ginny. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. Everything was so difficult for them. Ashley looked at them. "Were you a friend of their's?" Harry asked. "Very close friend. My other friend, Vallery Ananda-Marie Elsen will be here soon. We're friends of the Potters and Weasleys." Ashley said. Harry looked at the girl. She was no older then nineteen if possible. There was a loud _crack_. A girl with long silver hair stood by Ashley. "Hello Mr. and Mrs.Potter. I'm Vallery." Vallery said, holding a hand out. Harry shook it. "Sorry I was late Ash, but there was another accident." Vallery said.

Ashley looked at Vallery in a weird way. Ashley nodded and looked at them. "Is Ronald Weasley here by chance?" Vallery asked. "Hold on. I'll get him." Ginny said, and walked out into the kitchen. A minute later, Hermione and Ron entered the room with Ginny. "You can sit if you like." Harry said, pointing at the couch. They nodded and sat down. Harry conjured up some chairs. Everyone sat down. "Okay, now that everyone is here, we'll start." Ashley said. "Hello, I'm Vallery Ananda-Marie Elsen and this is my friend Ashley Mara-Lynn Marshall. We were friends of your sons and daughters. Ashley has informed the Potters of their news, correct?" Vallery said, looking at Ashley and she nodded.

Ron and Hermione were sitting close together. Vallery continued on. "And I have news for you Weasleys. Your sons, which if I'm correct were Billy, Kalob, Fred, and Hailor were killed moments ago. Am I correct that they are your sons?" Vallery asked. Ron and Hermione nodded. "Anyway, they have been killed in a terrible car accident. There were no survivers." Vallery said. "Thank you. I think now that you should leave." Hermione said, and walked out of the room in tears. "Yeah, we gotta get going anyway. Nice meeting you Potters and Weasleys." Ashley said, and her and Vallery disapparated.

Hermione looked at Ron. He looked as if he was going to cry. It wasn't normal for Ron to look worried or sick, but on this occasion it did. "Ron, what is it?" Hermione questioned. "You knew. You knew this was going to happen." Ron said. "No, I didn't. I don't See everything you know." Hermione said. "Oh yeah, well you could try a little _harder _next time." Ron snarled. Hermione gave Ron one look and disapparated. Harry looked at Ginny and then too disapparated.

Chapter 41: The Talk

It was the most beautiful place you could stay. Harry saw Hermione and walked over to her. She layed on a beach towel and layed in the bright sun. He sat at her side.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Harry said. Hermione looked at Harry. "It ain't your fault Harry. It's Ron's." Hermione said. "Well, Ron was being an arsewhole. He thinks he knows everything. Don't listen to him." Harry said. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. "I just can't reason with him. It's a wonder that I didn't marry Remus or else there'd be no Ron." Hermione said. Harry grabbed Hermione around the neck and held her close to him.

Ron sat in the living room, looking at Ginny. It was his fault that Hermione ran away with Harry. What if Harry was getting back at him? Hermione was his and only his. What was wrong with this picture? He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Remus sat at the table, eating some leftover spagetti. Ron sat down by him.

"Sorry." Ron said. Remus looked at him. "Sorry for what Ron?" Remus asked. "Sorry I tried to kill you. I was...I was just jealous." Ron said. "Ron, everyone can get jealous at one time. It happens between James and I sometimes. We used to fight over Lily to see who'd win her heart." Remus said. Ron sniggered. "But if we let our friends help, I'm sure that we'll be fine." Remus said.

"So, Hermione, why did you choose here of all places?" Harry asked. "I don't know. It might be because it's very beautiful here?" Hermione said. "Oh, is that why?" Harry asked. "Of course." Hermione said, smiling. "It was a wonderful talk. Come on, lets get back to Godric's Hollow before something else bad happens." Harry said and together they apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Chapter 42: Funerals to Plan

Hermione and Harry arrived in Godric's Hollow to see that the Potter Mansion was destroyed. They ran up to the house and ran inside. There insided the house, layed the bodies of Ron and Ginny. There was no sign of the children, Remus, Sirius, James, or Lily. Harry ran up the stairs carefully. There in the children's room, layed little Emma and Elinor under a board. Harry ran over and lifted it off them. Emma had blood coming from her head and Elinor had nothing wrong with her.

Hermione walked in the room. She saw Emma and ran to her body. She carefully picked the body up and carried her out of the room. Harry picked up Elinor and carried her out too. They layed the bodies on the sidewalk and gave them C.P.R. Elinor began to breathe and Emma just layed there. Hermione got her wand out and began to mutter charms and curses. Nothing was happening.

Then, something moved behind a bush. From behind the bush, stood Lily and James Potter. Sirius was close by and was clutching two kids. It was Sam and Skyler. Then, from across the street, more kids walked over. It was Jack, Victoria, Madeline, Edith, Caroline, and Luke. They ran to Harry and Hermione. Ron and Ginny's bodies were pulled out by James and Sirius. They were dead and so Emma. There was nothing left. Elinor was fine, but had to be transported St. Margo's.

It was late August. Ron and Ginny were buried in the graveyard at Godric's Hollow, next to Lily, James, and Sirius's tombstones. Remus had visited once or twice doing the day. Harry swiped the date off his parents and Sirius's grave. It was the end of their youth. Harry and Hermione were recently married and they enjoyed their kids lives.

Years later, all of the children died by an infamous disease called the "Yoka Yella". Yoka meaning 'fast' and Yella meaning ''death'. Harry and Hermione couldn't do stand losing everybody. James, Lily, and Sirius visited often so that Harry wouldn't get lonely. In the end, Hermione and Harry couldn't wish for a happier family then having a new child. On December twenty-fifth, Rose Danya Potter was born.

The End


End file.
